In a new direction
by Tariff
Summary: When a normal day at school ends up in a chaos outbreak leaving the glee kids to turn their life around and go into a new direction. [in story: Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Puck, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Marley, Brody, Burt & Mr. Schue] *updates on Thursdays or Saturdays*
1. Go, go, go!

"Go, go, go!"

Puck chants on for Sam to drive away from the school, as Finn and Kurt were the last addictions to the car helping in Blaine. A fire comes from the school follow by an explosion that explores into the air at the far end of the building.

"Is everyone here?" Sam, the driver asked as he looks back.  
"Yes!" Puck announces.  
"What about Mr. Schue?" Kurt questions.  
"He told us to run," Finn answered.

Sam pulls the stick then looking back making a little eye contact with Blaine and the other two before driving in reverse in the school parking lot. He kept driving backwards almost running into trashcans and debris of paper and trash flying over head. Kept going until he reached the street, he pulls the steering wheel to the right, circling it turning before driving off.

"What the hell was that?"  
"That teacher just went crazy…. I can't believe he shot that kid…" Finn said still paralyzed from fear and disturbed from what happen just moments ago.

Blaine tries to touch his left ankle before leaning his head back in pain. When he seen the teacher (alone with the others) go mad and shot a student; that was when all hell broke loose. There were students that had gone mad also, turning on each other, trying to run away, teachers telling them to run, trying to fight people off. Blaine twisted his ankle trying to keep a Cheerio safe and helping keep Kurt safe, the girl later ran away soon after Blaine hurt his ankle and then Finn came.

Kurt and the other gradates were in town to see and help the New Directions, the only ones Blaine knew about was his ex, Mercedes and Mike. They all agreed to help with numbers and get coffee together.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt questioned his best friend. The ex-boyfriend nods his head, the pain was still there only if he tries to touch or move it but emotionally he was ok. The two in the front could not see what his answer was, so when they did not hear it from Blaine, Sam gotten worried that maybe it was far most awful then they thought. "Is he alright?" Blaine gave a faint 'yes' before Kurt responded back much louder for them to hear.

"I bet this wasn't how you wanted to spend your time home was it Kurt?" Puck questioned trying to smile only it came off sad. Kurt signed before looking at his stepbrother; he could see he was still shocked. "Finn?" He snapped his brother out of it… "Yeah? What? I'm still here…" Puck slightly moves when he receives a vibration coming from his cell phone, in a zombie apocalypse phone lines would be the first to go, or that is what Sam would always say. However, this was different: the teachers and students were not foaming at the mouth or trying to eat each other; they just went mad. He pulls out his cell phone from his jeans pocket.

Blaine was quiet in the back seat he was still recovering from what happened as well and he did not want to say something that would upset the others. Kurt places his hand on his best friends arm and rubs it. He was sitting on the floor of the vehicle when he was helping in Blaine with Finn's help, he had settled down on the floor to let the younger boy take the sit. The least he could do since he injured his himself trying to protect him and another student.

"Guys, I just got a text from Mr. Schue…' thinking maybe he got to one of the students that knew his number like maybe Artie or Jake. 'He said meet up at the Hummel's house."

"Wait is that safe?"  
"It's my house, of course it's safe!" Kurt blurted out becoming angry with the blonde hair driver.  
"Sorry! No I mean… I know."  
"Ok maybe we should just try to come down…" The gel hair teenager said breaking the hair with his soft warm voice "Blaine's right' Finn finally said 'how far are we?" "Almost there after this turn" Sam added. "Alright once we get there everyone be ready to move. We don't know whose out there and we just need to get to the house quick." he cached his friends. Sam nods to him in the rearview mirror, Puck sat halfway around towards the back also in agreement. Although he was the bad ass, he was afraid too. "Just hope everyone is ok." He really meant he hopes that everyone is there.

Another five minutes before the boys arrived to their destination, the Hudson-Hummel household. A worried Will Schuester was waiting by the front door, once he heard the car pulling into the driveway. He waits to open the door. Sam shuts the car off and helps Puck gather things from the front seat and the back to take into the house. After getting out of the car, he opens the door for Finn on his side before running to the door as planned. Puck helped pull open the door Kurt was at before they ran too and Finn pulled out Blaine and ran with him to the door. He followed the others up the driveway and to where Mr. Schue was motioning them to come in as he said it as well "Come on." Once they were all in, he shut and locked the door behind them. Finn lets down Blaine and he hops to the coach near the door also with Finn's help.

"Dad!" Kurt runs up to his dad and hugs him, holding on to him for a while longer as possible. He then lets go to look at him and stepping away once Kurt did pull from his dad, him, Sam and the others seeing a frighten group of Glee kids in the corner holding on to each other. Sam walked up to them giving them a hug, while Burt walked with his son to his stepson Finn and put a hand on Blaine. Mr. Schue places a hand on Puck's shoulder as well.


	2. What the hell was that?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Finn questioned

"Do we still not know where the others are?" Ryder asking the mind blowing question next.  
"Wait what do you mean? Everyone isn't here?" Sam spoke up then looking around he thought that maybe some were in the other room or maybe upstairs. He was back at the couch where Kurt was sitting on the table in front of Blaine who was on the couch. Burt had left the room not a few seconds ago to get some ice for the kid's ankle.

"Artie isn't here, and he isn't the only one…" Kitty said in the corner with Marley. Ryder stood close by them for comfort.

Finn slowly turned towards his old teacher, "You said you'll get them all…" "Finn, they weren't in the school, and the ones that got away like Mike and Mercedes, I told them to leave and find a safe place."

Puck looks around the room "Where's Jake?" Burt comes back and gives the ice pack to Kurt. "Where is my brother?" Puck then reaches for the door "Puck no!" Mr. Schue grabs onto him. "Don't tell me no! He could be out there still!"

"Alright everyone calm down!' Burt yelled to get everyone's attention.

A few footsteps that came from upstairs walking came to a halt followed by a female voice saying "shh" almost in a whisper but loud enough for the ones close to her to hear.

'I know everyone is scared but it's not the time for everyone to go crazy. Mr. Schuester said made it out and they did. The best thing now is to stay calm and hope for the best."

A few bodies in the room relaxed under the message from the older man of the household. Puck's back was still facing his old teacher he wanted to go find his half brother.

"Now some things went crazy if I heard right outside of the school first. I don't know how, but I found them and told them to hide up stairs."

Finn looks at his step dad then to the steps that lead upstairs his old room. "Wh…What?" The other kids were surprises as well. "It's ok to come down!" He walked near the steps before calling out. The ten of them could hear footsteps walking near the steps. As they made there way down, Jake was leading the way.

Marley's eyes sparkled with tears as she spoke her boyfriends name; he made it down to the floor when she hugged him. Puck turned around in amazement before moving quickly to also hug his brother.

"Did our moms?"  
"I don't know…I was running late… everything was happening so fast…" Jake trying to answer his brother's question.  
"It's ok…" Puck calming down his half brother.

Rachel was the second to come down, Finn let go of a small breath he did not realize he was holding. Kurt stood up as she ran into his arms.

"Santana?"  
"I don't know… I hope she's ok"  
"She's a smart tough girl, she'll be ok" Kurt telling his roommate. She pulls away smiling before looking to the other two. "Sam… Blaine?"

"I'm ok." The 18-year-old said. She steps away then she sees Finn, still smiling with tears. He takes the first move to hug her and she accepts the hug.

The last person to come down was unknown to many of the Glee kids in the room even Will did not know who he was. When Finn looked up from the hug to see him he pulled away from Rachel and softly but forcefully pushed her away "You!" The teacher could see that Finn had hatred towards this person, so before the taller ex-student could move Mr. Schue stopped him.

"Finn!"  
"He started all of this!"  
"How is that possible? I was half way across town." the other man said.  
"Oh yeah? Well knowing you, you could have found away." Finn tries to jerk away from Mr. Schue's grip.

"Finn calm down!" he heard Burt say.  
"He's the one who helped me and he was with Rachel. So since, it is the end of the world so to speak. I think it's alright to call it even." Finn eyes dropped from the person from the steps to Puck's younger half brother.

"I'm going to go with the kid on this one." Burt agreed with Jake.  
"But he hurt Rachel!" He motioned his hands towards her.  
"And you did the same to her too and she forgave you." Burt said to his stepson.

Finn was hurt by those words, he got what Burt was coming from but it was him, he was far worst.

"I don't know anything about that but you saved by brother, so thank you…" Puck reaches out his hand to the unknown man.

"Brody"  
"That can't be your real name?"  
"What about Puck?"

Puck looked at him; he didn't know this person so how did he know his name? Jake spoke up telling him that he told him. Puck nods with the expression of 'hmm' "It's really Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."  
"Well nice to meet you Puck, your brother is a brave kid."

Finn had a 'this is bullshit' expression on his face; Mr. Schue had a 'that's enough Finn' expression on his.

"Ok so what about the others?' Jake questioning 'Huh? Artie, Tina, Unique, Sugar? They are all still missing."  
"Brittany isn't here either…' They looked at Sam 'Is she?" Marley slowly shook her head. "Neither is Joe." coming from a quiet Ryder.

"Everyone might not be here but it doesn't mean it's the end, they are all smart kids they will be safe." Burt repeated.

"Where's mom?" Finn asked. Kurt looks to his dad also but when he could not give an answer, then the two knew. She was not here either. Finn felt his heart become heavy as he makes his way to sit in Burt's chair.

Rachel tried to touch him but she would not know what to say, her dads was not there either but they were not even in town. She can only do what Burt had told them, to think positive that they are ok and along with the others. Rachel quietly asked Mr. Schue, who was still next to her by the door about Emma but he only gave a sad look back to her.

"Okay guys, I already talked this over with Burt, we are going to stay here tonight. It's not safe out there, we will make a list of what we need and gather it up later." The teacher said in a calm voice before rubbing one of his student's shoulders and walking out the room with Burt leaving behind him. Although they were still clueless to what happened an hour ago (for a few of them three hours ago); they knew it was safe to follow the rules and wait for a plan.


	3. The lines are dead now

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

* * *

It was now night out and the two older adults were still coming up with a plan. The last time they checked in the room with all the kids was almost ten minutes ago. Rachel was in the corner trying to get a signal but their luck ran out. Burt had just gotten back from downstairs where he found the teacher sitting at the kitchen table with his head down and his cell phone in his hand.

"Any luck?"  
"The lines are dead now." Will said lifting his head to look at the other man. He places his phone down and gets up. "What are we going to tell them? I am sure Rachel figured it out by now. But she's not going to say anything, she's going to keep trying until a miracle happens."  
"A lot of us are still in denial; just let them have there moments."  
"Some are probably talking bout what happened earlier…"  
"Let them talk, they just want to know what happened along with the rest of us. If you take that away from them then they will give up. We need to keep them together as long as possible." Burt wrapped up; Will agreed and went back to planning.

In the room where the Glee kids and the older kids were, they sat on the floor in the room where they have been at for the rest of that night. The table that sat near the couch, they moved out the way for them to sit in a circle. Finn sat in Burt's chair keeping his eye on Brody who was across from him sitting on the floor. Blaine and Sam were seated on the right of Finn; Ryder was in between Sam and the chair Finn was. Puck was in between Blaine and Brody, Kurt and Rachel was on the left. Marley a few spaces away from Rachel, she is in her boyfriend's arms while closer to Burt's chair. Kitty sat behind Blaine and Sam on the couch sideways since she has her Cheerio uniform on.

"So Brody' Ryder gets his attention 'do you have family in town or? Where you from?"  
"No, my home has been New York for almost three years. I was just in town…" he trailed off as he sneaks a glance at Rachel who returned it before looking away.

"I hope the others are ok…" Marley manage to get out before Kitty stopped her.  
"I thought we agree to what Mr. Schue and Mr. Hummel said, to not talk about that. Your only stating what all of us is not trying to worry about."  
"Leave Marley alone Kitty." Jake protected.  
"Even if we shouldn't talk about it, like you just said we are all thinking it." Blaine added

"Since we are on topic, why are you not in your Cheerio's uniform?" Kitty said why looking down at him. Rachel and Kurt both smiling at each other, they were the few who did not know he was on the Cheerio's.

"I'm pretty sure Sue won't mine, you know from what all that happened today." He answered back  
"Speaking about Sue, did anyone see her or Becky today?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know if they were even at school today. Or long enough for anyone to see." Ryder said holding his knees to his chest.

"Cheerio?' Finn questions with a smile 'again?"  
"Since Sue blackmailed him and forced him to join." Sam told Finn and the others  
"Again?" Rachel and Kurt asked at the same time.  
"What' Kitty looked down at the gel hair boy in disbelief 'Sue would never."  
"Really?" Sam turning to Kitty, she had to be the only one in fake disbelief to think that Sue Sylvester was a saint.  
"Ok' Blaine calming his older friends down gesturing with his hands 'What Finn is asking is, when the Glee club was over…" Blaine cut off by Kitty saying Marley's name and she gave a facial expression back to her. Then Blaine going back into detail. "When we thought it was over for good, we all went are different ways. I went to the Cheerio's," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"And after we teamed up to get us back into the competition!" Sam said high fiving Blaine.  
"I left, but then Sue started blackmailing me and I was later forced to join again."

Kurt claps his knee still in amazement, alone with Rachel.

"Who joined you? Did anyone become a Cheerio too?" Rachel questioned.  
"Tina…" Before saying her name they could tell the room was recovering they were becoming happy, but now remembering that she is not here and the others not knowing where the others are, they fall back into the sad stage again.

"I know you guys might not want to, and I don't blame you I seen some scary stuff today but' Brody stops hoping not to upset anyone he gestured his hands for them to wait 'maybe if we tell our stories what happened then maybe we could solve some things. On what happened today." He finished.

"What is your deal?" Finn questioned.  
"What are you talking about?" Brody answered back.  
"You can see that they are still scared, why would you want to test them?"  
"One it's not testing, I get that they are missing friends but if they do not talk about it, what's to say when they do go to sleep they dream about it. If we talk about it out loud, then going to sleep won't be so bad." Brody wrapped up.

Rachel nodded her head, "I agree with you…"

"Really? After all he done to you, how could you agree to that?" Finn sat up.  
"You stop attacking him about that, yes what he did was wrong but if you haven't noticed we are all sitting here worrying about our friends that are not here with us." Rachel still sitting on the floor but was facing Finn.  
"You still love him…' Finn shakes his head 'After all of that you still love him?"

Rachel sighs at a sign of giving up on him; she looks away and rolls her eyes.

"Would you guys stop fighting?' Ryder spoke up 'Finn I get that you might not like this guy and we get it, but you keep attacking him every time he opens his mouth, this is too much."

"I'm with Ryder man' Puck finally speaking 'you might be a douche bag in New York but here in Lima you saved my brother. Finn you are my bro, but we are going to be in a house together for God knows how long. "

"What are you trying to say?" Finn spoke up.  
"Drop it!' voice coming from an anger Marley. 'Can we not fight?"

Finn looks down before getting up to walk away, Sam gets up to following him. As the two leave Ryder takes a deep breath and ask who was first.

Sam followed Finn downstairs in the basement who was now going through sheets and pillow cases for the kids. He was standing in front of washer when something fall behind it. When Sam finally makes it down the steps he sees Finn trying to reach it with one hand on the washer.

"Did you lose something?" Sam asked.  
"Something fell from the sheets, probably stuck from static." He said still trying to reach it.  
"What's going on with you and Brody? You said he hurt Rachel. So I am guessing he cheated on her?"  
"Its nothing Sam, its not your problem."  
"That's where your wrong, I went to school with her too dude. She's my friend too."

Finn finally gives up on trying to collect whatever had fallen behind the washer and begins to fold some sheets and covers. Sam shakes his head and rubs his head. "What are you doing?"

"Getting this ready, we don't have that much rooms here so there are going to be some who has to sleep on the floor." Finn says folding the sheets fast.  
"Well I'm pretty sure Mr. Hummel already did that, he already made some upstairs I seen him, Mr. Schue helped and they are still up they."  
"Last I seen they were in the kitchen coming up with a plan, like all of us should be doing and not going down creepy memory lain about what happened earlier today."  
"Look dude could you calm down?' he motions his hand 'Would you like it if he wasn't here? Did you not hear how he help save Jake?"

"Its not that…" Finn trailed off.  
"Then what is it? I am trying to help: talk to me."  
"Its everything.. Everything that happened today, we don't know where the others are! We can't call anyone, no news! I don't even know where my mom is! And on top of all of that I'm going to stuck in the house with him!"  
"I don't get why you don't like…"  
"I just don't like him! I don't want him in my state! In my city! I don't want him near my friends, my family, I don't want him in my house!" Finn yells as he pushes over the washing machine.

Sam's eyes widen matching Finn as they stare in aw. The huge gray machine that was bolted to the floor was now flipped over. Finn stood there while his younger friend's eyes looked back to him.


	4. You're wrong because I tried!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

* * *

From the night before Sam and Finn, stuck with the story that they made up last night previous to coming up from the basement. Sam watched in aw as Finn sat back up the washer machine with no sweat. When Finn had pulled away and stood next to Sam silent for a while then they were both running for the steps. When trying to make it back upstairs to the kitchen, Burt was coming down. He asked what they were doing, Sam was the one who told him that the washer is broken. Finn added that he was going to wash some sheets for the others when it would not operate. Burt had stepped aside for the boys to go while he told them that he would look at it and for maybe, they should go to bed.

Sam was following Finn around upstairs trying to get an answer if he was going to tell anybody about the freak accident last night with the washer. When Finn would not give him an answer, he kept following him around until he did. To the bathroom when he went to brush his teeth, to his old room (outside the door) talking to him, and into the Burt and Carole's room for a shirt.

"Look dude I'm not saying to tell the whole world, I'm pretty sure they are all dead…. But you should tell someone…" Sam ranted on.

"It was like you said a freak accident; I was probably just so upset that I pushed it over…" Finn replied  
"That's bull and you know it, come on it wasn't an accident, yes it happened…" before Sam could finish Finn stopped him by stop walking. "Sam it was luck, I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do it again." he said what he needed then kept walking but Sam followed him to the steps.

"You're wrong because I tried!" Sam manages to stop Finn for a few seconds before following him down.

"Last night I couldn't sleep, so I went down stairs for a cup of water. Then after a sip I went back into the basement to try to lift it…" Sam explains before Finn could cut in.  
"Why would you do that you could have hurt yourself?"  
"Yeah but I didn't because it didn't move." The two makes it down stairs before Sam grabbed onto the older man.

"Look you might not want to tell anyone but don't act like it didn't happen. I will not tell anyone but I think you should just be careful. Because the only way you triggered it was because you were mad." He said before walking off.

Finn followed Sam into the front room where the others were listening to Burt and Mr. Schue.

"We made a list on what things that we might need to survive whatever this is. The best thing to do is to split up, over town and look for items on or not on the list." Mr. Schue said flapping the list that was in his hand.  
"And to do this there are going to be groups going out and finding different things.' Burt added with his arms crossed, 'I don't think it's safe to send out the younger kids and the girls shouldn't go out. But, knowing…' he was cut off from the Glee guys in the room 'Hey calm down… but knowing that some of you wouldn't go for it. There are some stores near the house that you guys could go to and find supplies." The Glee boys looked at each other and agreed.

"Now the groups will be groups of two: Finn, Sa…" He was cut off.  
"Am I able to go?" Blaine asked  
"Well, you did hurt your ankle…"  
"I slept on it, its still swore but I can walk. And I can be helpful to find things."

Burt and the teacher looked at each other to talking it over without saying a word.

"Alright find, but we are sending you with Finn.' Will added before trying to go talk again. 'Finn, Blaine and then the…' he stops when he sees Kurt's hand go up 'Yeah Kurt?"

"While I know that my dad might say other wise, I think I should go with Finn and Blaine to help look for the things on the list."  
"More like you want to spend time with your boyfriend." Puck says.  
"We…" Blaine trailed off.  
"Were not even together." Kurt cuts in.  
"What? Since when…"  
"Look we don't have time for that, I am going with Finn and Blaine because even with Blaine' he said smiling and looking at him 'Finn wont know what to look for." he said giving him an once over at his stepbrother.

"Alright fine, then the other team will be Puck, Sam and Brody." he was finally finished, or so he thought.  
"Wait Brody?"  
"Yes Finn, me. I talked to Mr. Hummel and Mr. Schuester and I want to help out."  
"How about you stay and watch over the girls?"

"Excuse me but I speak for every girl here, we might not be able to go out and help but don't talk down on us thinking that we need some man to help watch over us. Stop you're complaining and let him go with the opposite team." Kitty announced bitterly.

"Alright couldn't say it better myself' Burt claps. 'The boys: Jake and Ryder will go with Mr. Schue to the near by stores to find anything and or everything we will or could need. Not saying I do not truth you guys, but it is still not safe out there. Alright get moving." Burt leaves the room.

Jake rolls his eyes as he gets up with Ryder and goes to grab a list from their teacher.

"Alright!' Puck slams the car door shut, walking up to another store. 'Lets make this quick we should be getting back soon."

"You're not even doing anything." Sam sending him a dirty look.  
"I'm driving, it takes a toll.' Brody laughs. 'Now get moving. I'll keep watch."

Sam shakes his head and walks through the broken glass window of the store while Brody took the path were the door should have been. The boys had already hit up three stores and for the first one like literary. [Puck crashed into the first one:

"Dude! What the hell!" Sam unprotect himself with his arms.  
"Just incase there were any zombies."  
"You really don't think there is a thing as zombies do you." Brody said leaning up from the backseat. Puck and Sam gave him questioning looks. After receiving the looks he thought maybe they thought he believed there were zombies and that they were kidding. However, he was wrong.

"Zombies are real! But this isn't zombies doing, something else happened yesterday." Sam replied.  
"Or what felt like yesterday, I haven't seen a clock in ages." Puck said leaning back in his seat hard.  
"Dude the clock says its 10:40 am April 6." Sam tells him as if he was stupid]

Sam bends over looking through boxes and debris, Brody looks behind him to see Puck keeping guard outside.

"Do we just take everything, incase we don't come back? How ransack this place is, I'm guessing most of this stuff wont be around for long." Brody saying as he softy kicks around stuff.  
"Yeah I think we should just get everything we need, if there are people still out there they would probably be back,' Sam saying as he goes through glass carefully picking up new towels 'we should stay for long."

The two did not hear someone walking on class until it was too late.

"Yeah just grab everything."  
"Jesus Puck." Sam flinching when his friend scared him.  
"Though you were going to keep watch outside?" Brody looking at him.

Puck was carefully walking through glass and looking towards the back in his black leather jacket that he got from the second store. "Its creepy out there, we should probably get going, the others are probably back by now."  
"He's right, just grab what you can." Brody added.

They found mostly kitchen and bathroom accessories, in the back they found cash. Puck thought it would be good to take it if when they do get out, that maybe there is a town that was not hit by this zombie-Brody cut him off about the zombies as they grabbed what they needed and left.

"Ok guys second store just pick up anything you find and put it in that box, we will carry it out to the van when it gets full." The boy's teacher said.

Jake nods his head, not really listening but in a way, he heard what he had to say. The first place they went to was too much of a disaster, the only thing they did find was tool supplies. Ryder talked about how Sam would go crazy if we did not get wood and tools because of the 'Zombie Apocalypse'.

The plan was for groups to find different things, but even if they find stuff the others were suppose to be to get it as well. Burt and Mr. Schue saying you can never have too much. Kurt, Finn and Blaine went finding clothes, since Kurt was good at that, he would know what the girls would actually wear. Knowing Rachel's size, his dads, probably guessing what the others sizes would be. Clothes might not sound like a big deal but staying clean can go really far.

Jake's brother, Sam and Brody was in charge of finding food and water. They found many can foods when they went to their first store, could last for two months. Then they hit up the second store that they found twice as much. They even found accessories.

"Hey,' Ryder said with a smile getting his friends attention 'found walkies" He said holding them up.  
"Grab them all." The teacher saying with a 'nice job' voice.  
"Will do Mr. Schue."

He goes to put it in the box when he stopped, he felt a gut feeling that was not feeling too good. When Jake was keeping up with his own plow of things, he accidentally looked at Ryder. He took a second look at his worried friend.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Mr. Schue did not pay them mind, thought to just give them some time.

"I don't know I'm getting this bad feeling."  
"We're almost done; we will be back home in no time."  
"It's not that, it's like something is coming…"  
"Well the box is getting full we should take it to the car now." Jake said while waving down their teacher. He got the ok and he puts his collections into the box and took it outside. Ryder tries to calm himself down, thinking maybe he was just getting scared or overwhelmed now that they had a day since everything happening.

When Jake took the box outside and into the back seat, after placing it inside and reorganizing stuff, he felt the urge to look behind him. He stood up and looked but nothing was there, he then fixes the boxes again before shutting the truck and locking it. He goes back into the store and grabbing another box from outside, seeing that their teacher and his friend had already found more things. Ryder watched his friend shack a feeling by taking a deep breath.

"What?"  
"Nothing just felt like something was watching me.' He said facing the other boy. 'But it was nothing lets just go back to finding."

Ryder nods his head, finding more things. About five minutes later Ryder felt a stronger feeling, not taking it anymore; he tells Jake while Mr. Schue over hears.

"What's going on?"  
"Ryder is having bad feelings, trying to tell him its nothing."  
"Look I know it sounds weird but I am getting these bad feelings, we need to leave. Now!"  
"Ryder just calm down." Jake coaching his older friend.  
"No we need to go, like right now… Mr. Schue please!" Ryder pleading.

Jake and Mr. Schue could hear the worry in his voice and the teacher looked around and telling them to grab their things, they moved out quickly and they place their new belongings into the van. Ryder wanted to know if his feelings were right so he had the teacher park the van far away and use the binoculars that they found to spy on the store.

They watched for five minutes before about to give up when Ryder whispered them to wait! In addition, out of the new fog they saw figures of man with bats and leather jackets walking up to the store. Ryder sits back paralyzes, Jake slightly sits back with shock and Mr. Schue slowly takes his eyes from the binoculars. The younger teen breathes came in heavy as he looks back at his friend asking him how he knew about that, but his friend could not answer him.


	5. You really believe that?

Finn parks by a warehouse that seem to be decaying for years, the sign was freshly new but missing some letters. They have hit up a total of four different stores in the past three hours. Finn examines the building as he slowly shuts the driver's door. Kurt looking over the load of things they had in the jeep and hoping out the car, Blaine was in the back he had his seat in attack from cloths or boxes or books and other things that they found. Telling from their ride they had a good run finding things. This warehouse if it has anything in it might be their last run before going back home. Kurt opens the door for his ex, while Blaine wasn't paying attention. After feeling blinding sun in his face, he squints his eyes before thanking the Burnett hair boy. Once out the vehicle he straightens his shirt before looking up at the building.

"Huh this place really took a beating." Blaine was the first to speak.  
"Wait what you mean?" Finn questions the younger friend.  
"This warehouse is fairly new, just built last year." He said walking up to go into the door, following a happy Kurt. Finn shocking facial expression said it all, he looked back up then at the jeep and at his team the left him to go inside. He locks the vehicle then going in.

The boys made it up to the fourth floor taking every floor hoping that this warehouse wasn't a dead end. The first three was a waste but they do not want to leave thinking that they missed out on something. The fourth was a mess; looked if a bomb went off, the wood was creaking, hard to walk on without making a noise before they moved to a better flooring. The walls looked dark gray with its paint pilling off looked like paper was attached to it but some burnt with wet ink words, hard to read.

"I hope no one was in here when this fire was started." Blaine said trying to read the sheets of paper on the walls.  
"Looks like an atomic bomb went off in here…" Finn scanned around.  
"And how would you know how that looked?" Kurt looks askance at his eyes at his older step brother.  
"Oh' Finn answered happily 'in a game, one of the buildings looks like this after bombs are dropped."

Blaine walks through a door way into a different room that had light coming in through a broken door way. Kurt tells him not to go off too far, and he nods. Finn walks into another room ahead of his stepbrother, he knew this warehouse would be a dead end but it was his idea to check it out. The first few stores they went to was Kurt's ideas and help with Blaine, but not saying that Finn found some really good stuff he found most of the food.. Half being snacks and he thought it be cool to get books and games.

Kurt had caught up to his brother while he was looking at the newspapers that looked to be a decade old, Blaine had made his way into their room as well but not trying to, but not paying attention to them. He was lost in his own world looking things. He only broke out when Finn was trying to break into song. Finn and Kurt for awhile was talking about when they do go back home. Walking side by side, Blaine strolled along the wall on the far right side of the hall.

Finn was more worried about his mom than anyone else:

"Carole is a strong woman she will be alright. She would do everything in her ability to keep everyone safe." Kurt agreeing to his own words, his older brother glances at him while walking in a slow paste alongside him.

"You really believe that."  
"Don't you?"  
"I do but you really think they were lucky like us to be together."  
"I think they are with her and Mrs. Pillsbury… pardon me… Mrs. Schuester." Kurt said smiling with a little laugh, Finn chuckle also.

"Yeah, I think they will be ok…." Finn said as he looks up to keep walking as his brother stops to look at the walls.

There's something in the way, cause' I can't breathe  
Something in the way, cause' I can't see  
Every time I try, it feels so real

It's cold and lonely here tonight  
I wish you were right by my side  
And I am wondering where you are  
It's cold and lonely here tonight, whoa oh oh...

"Finn!' Kurt whispered to him. Finn looks towards his brother…' shh! We might not be alone."  
"Oh, sorry…"

Blaine smiles on the other side of the room.

Finn places his hands into his pockets and remembers that he brunt along his cell phone, when he pulled it out he seen that his phone was flickering. His phone had service...

"Whoa!" he stops in his tracks, his brother looking at him.  
"What?"  
"I got service…"  
"What..."  
"I said…"  
"I know what you said Finn, but how…?"  
"I don't know…' he steps again and it goes away. 'Shoot I lost it…" he tries to step back but it was gone.  
"If you had service, then why would you move?"  
"I know… I know! Stupid move, I'm going to try to backtrack my steps, I will be right back don't go anywhere." Finn announcing before he leaves the room.

The two boys were left in a room with only two entree ways, the one Finn had just left from and one on the far left into the light. The light shinning from the front was so bright it could be the gate ways to heaven. Kurt looking over to his best friend asking what he was looking at, and Blaine just told him that nothing was here. And these clippings from the walls all seem to be saying the same thing. "Well once Finn comes back we will be leaving. There is no need to be here any longer." He said turning around and waiting for his brother. Blaine smiled and admiring his ex boyfriend before looking away.

About three minutes later when they heard footsteps Blaine just thought it was Finn coming back and he didn't turn around thinking that Kurt would. Kurt also thinking that it was his brother but thinking maybe he left again when he didn't hear anything else. Once Blaine turned around, the person that he saw was not Finn.

"Kurt watch out!" he shouts. Kurt turns around to see a man coming towards him but then moves away when Blaine tries to hit him. Kurt stands close to the wall away from the man while Blaine protects him. The man goes after Blaine now and the younger gel hair boy keep on his toes for awhile before he stepped a wrong way and injured his ankle again. "Blaine!" Kurt tries to run to his best friend but the man was too fast and grabbed Blaine from behind wrapping his arm around the teenager's neck.

"Stop!" The man yelled and Kurt did what he was told. He was holding Blaine in play while he was on his knees trying to pull the man's arm from around his neck. The man then held his right arm tightly around his neck and placing his right arm in a hold on his head. Blaine struggled and wincing as the grip would get tight. "Finn!" Kurt screams for his stepbrother but it only makes the man even angrier. "Shut up! Follow my rules and no one will get hurt! Don't call for help." Kurt too scared to move and couldn't keep his eyes off his best friend. "Kurt! Just run, go get out of here... Ahh" "What do you want? Just let him go! He's just a teenager!" "Kurt run, I will be ok. Please!" Kurt shaking, he couldn't move he held onto his hand that was close to his lips. Blaine could see he was scared and he was too but he had to be strong for his future lover.

"Ok just calm down…' Kurt saying shaking 'we can work through this… just…" he couldn't finish he was so scared. Right when Blaine yelled for him to go, the person heard a noise and he knew it was time for him to leave. The person who was holding onto the gel hair teenager then pulls tight then there was a snap!

Kurt eyes widen as he seen his ex boyfriend eyes matching his as he watches him fall. "BLAINE!" The time in the room stops as he glances at the boy who was now falling forwards until he hit the ground. The man moved away and ran into the light; Finn just got back to see Kurt on the left and Blaine's body on the ground on the right. He could still see the man and runs after him.

Kurt shaking, tears in his eyes, looking at younger figure on the ground, haunted by the passed seconds. Kurt tries to run to him but falls to his knees and end up crawling towards him. He pulls the boy over to see his eyes were still open but he wasn't there… "Blaine..." he checks for a pulse although he knew what happened but it was still so unreal. He goes for CPR.

Finn chases after the man jumping over trashcans and other things the person tried to get him off his tail. Finn was panicking from what he saw, Blaine on the ground… why was he laying there… did he…? Panting at every step he took to catch the man.

Kurt pulls Blaine's body into his lap when CPR wasn't working and tries to shake his best friend awake.

"Please Blaine wake up! BLAINE!" the boys head moves motionless because of Kurt, as the boys eyes stares at the ceiling.

Finn could feel his footsteps becoming heavier, leaving imprints on the ground and shaking the floors. The man in front of him could feel the shaking of the ground and he would stumble for a little but getting his footing in place to keep running.

Kurt looking down at him, the boys head had tilted to the right now feeling like he was looking up at him… "Please don't leave…Blaine... I…" didn't… get to tell you…that I... Tears falls from his eyes as he closes them, reopening to look at him. He kissed the top of his forehead before placing his hands over the boys' eyes to close them.

Finn chasing the man out into the opening outside on the roof of the fourth floor; he could see that there was a drop but the man was still running. "Hey!" Finn shouts but the man kept running. Finn tries to run faster to try to get to the man but then he gotten farther when he jumped off a small cliff going into a lower part of the roof. Then he ran right for the ending of the ground and jumped.

Finn knew there was nothing there… the warehouse was too far from the ground for him to make it, but he had already stopped running. He was out of breath and in disbelief that the person wouldn't stop and just kept going. He back step follow by a hard swallow, before remembering Kurt. Then he turns around and runs back.

Finn made it back in three minutes but it was too late. He stood in the doorway to see Blaine's body lying in his brother's arms while he was place on his lap. The older boy in the door way balled up his fist raising it then bringing it back down not knowing what to do, his face wrinkled with sadness. Kurt did not notice his brother standing there he was staring into nothing as he held his best friend. Finn started to silently cry as he shakily placing his hands on his head and turning around for his stepbrother not to hear him.

Words in his brain, everything that he was feeling explode in his mind. How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have left them alone! This is my fault… we should have never came to this stupid warehouse! Finn punches the wall then leaning on it to let out his cries.

A total of five minutes passed.

The body that laid in the lap of Kurt, motionless, his ex boyfriend, not more than a few minutes ago when he was going to tell him he still loved him. The boy that went to school with them, taught him about courage. Kurt sits motionless on the floor still holding him and Finn losing his self in the other room.

Out of the two boys, neither of them was there. Finn wasn't in the room physical; Kurt wasn't there mentally. The nineteen year old felt a jolting movement before looking down to see Blaine's eyes opening, seconds later thinking that it was a hallucination as the gelled hair boy arouse gasping for air! Kurt flinches as he holds onto the body much tighter than before, holding the teenager that he thought he was dead… for dear life… he was dead.

"Blaine!?" Finn hearing his brother surprising voice calling out to the teenager and runs back into the door way to see the boy alive. His eyes open with shock and confusion, he walks closer to see. Blaine Anderson was alive.


	6. I'm telling you that I am fine

When they got back a lot of the kids were upstairs going through the things that they brought into the house. Finn was down stairs with Burt and Mr. Schue, he thought since they were the only ones down there it was good to tell them what had happened to Blaine. Kurt was upstairs in his old room with Blaine. Blaine was lying in his ex-boyfriends bed. When he did wake up in the warehouse he was very exhausted and he could barely walk but his injured ankle was healed. Kurt ignored everyone else when they got back and took him upstairs so he could rest and to talk to him in privates.

Two hours ago:  
["Ok we just need to keep an eye on him. Don't tell anyone else until we find out what's really going on. Did anything else happen?" Burt asked  
"When we were at our second store, Ryder had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. We left the store after he pleaded for us to leave and we kept watch. He knew those people were coming and he saved us. The boys were shaken up, but I don't think he's going to talk about it though." Mr. Schue added.

"Ok well just between us, let's not tell the whole house, its best to just wait it out. We won't go back out and hide the cars; we should be good for a long time." Burt said before looking at them and going to go put up the food while Mr. Schue followed him. Finn stood there for awhile before moving over to the couch.]

Kurt sat in a chair next to his bed that Blaine was now sitting up in. "Kurt' he saying while smiling 'I'm telling you that I am fine." Blaine replies to his best friend when he asked him for the three times since getting back if he was ok. Kurt gave a half smile at him; he was holding back everything that happened a few hours ago. He was holding onto Blaine's hand.

"Are you sure?" Ask Kurt. This made the younger teenager smile melting his heart.  
"Yes Kurt.' looking into his eyes. 'Whatever you did it worked, even my ankle is better." Blaine answered and that stiffed the chestnut brown hair boy. Did he not remember what happened? He actually thought that it was him that helped him… Kurt pulled his hand away. Blaine looks down then at him.

"Is something wrong?"  
"Blaine, I didn't help you."  
"Then it must have been something Finn did." he said with a smile.  
"Finn wasn't even near us when it happened." Blaine slowly stopped smiling

"What are trying to say?"  
"Blaine, when that man..."  
"What man? Kurt did someone do this?"  
"Just…' He takes the boy's hand back. 'Just hear me out.' he didn't continue until the younger teenager confirmed. 'We were at the warehouse?"  
"I remember that."  
"Ok, there was a man there and he attacked us and he…' Kurt trails off before looking into his friend's eyes. 'He... He killed you."

Kurt knew he mentally lost Blaine. The other teenager tried to take in the words, Kurt could see his wheels turning as he looked away to think it over.

"You said he… then how am I?"  
"We don't know... But..."  
"But what, am I a zombie? Sam will never let me hear the end of this…"  
"No for God sacks, you're not a zombie. I tried giving you CPR I tried everything but you were gone. And then you weren't."  
"What do you…?"  
"You woke back up, you were gasping for air and you were drained and you could… We barely keep you on your feet. When we got you back to the jeep you had fallen asleep, and by the time we got back home you was drowsy and I had to help you into the house and upstairs." Kurt feared that maybe Blaine didn't keep up with what he just told him but he saw a soft nod of his head. He was quiet after that but Kurt went on.

"When you… were gone, those seconds were hell.' he looks at the hands he was holding too afraid to make eye contact and he could feel Blaine looking at him. 'Every emotion that I felt was like that night you came to visit me in New York, I felt like I was going to die. There was so much we had to talk about since this happened yesterday and that whole time going with you and Finn I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know what to say. But after that happened…"

"Kurt…" Kurt looks at the boy in his bed.  
"At that time I thought I had lost you forever and you where gone and I found out that I still… I still love you and seeing you like that. I realized that I could make this work again. In the back of my mind I was hoping for you to wake up to tell you that I loved you and we could start over."

"Kurt, I never stopped loving you, you forgave me a long time ago but I am still sorry… I wish I never had done that to you."  
"I know, and I am willing to start over because some how I got a second chance to be with you. Blaine, I love you so much." Kurt said with tears in his eyes, he stands up from the chair and kisses Blaine. He holds onto his face while Blaine takes in the embrace of his now boyfriend and holds onto his shoulders. The door opens up and it was Finn, he comes in and shuts the door behind him. The two other boys stop kissing to see Finn smiling at them, happy to see the two were doing ok.

"Hey!"  
"Hey Finn!"  
"Nice to see you up' Finn smiled. 'It's nice to see you two happy again."

The two knew what he meant, for two reasons. He sat down on the edge of the bed while Kurt sat back down in the chair.

"Good thing Kurt went with them for the clothes, I don't know about you ladies but I'm not good at picking out clothes."  
"We gather that much." Kitty replying to Puck.  
"Where is my brother?"  
"He's still trying to cheer up Ryder, what I got is that Ryder had a bad feeling and begged Mr. Schue to leave the store they were at. As soon as they left these thugs showed up with weapons; I know I talk a lot of stuff but I hope he is ok." Kitty said looking around as she look through the clothes.

Puck saw his way out as he went to go look for his brother. Marley watched him leave then look back at Kitty with concern in her eyes. Rachel had found outfits that would do well for her, as she sat in the corner of the room just to listen. Sam was sitting across the room sitting with one leg cross on one knee up on a table.

"Did Finn tell you about the service he got at that warehouse?" Sam's question was for Rachel.  
"I'm pretty sure my dad's would try to contact me once they get the news where ever they are."  
"What about the others? You think they have service?"  
"If they did then they would have tried to contact us." Kitty butted in.  
"We will find service to reach them Sam." Marley said turning around to him.

"How did you and Brody get alone with Puck?" Rachel changed the subject.  
"You mean did it go better than him and Finn? They yes, I don't know what went on in NY, but he seems like a good guy. I have to talk to him about Zombies though."  
"Aggh When will you get it through you thick blonde head, that there is no such thing as zombies." The cheerleader sounding annoyed.  
"It's almost seven already, where did the day go?" Rachel said standing up.  
"We should start putting these clothes away. Mr. Hummel said it would be better for the girls to share a room while the boys share a room."  
"What about Mr. Schue and Burt?"  
"Mr. Schue agreed to take the couch, and Mr. Hummel is taking the smaller guest room. We get Finn's old room.' Kitty telling Sam while starting to hung up the clothes.  
"Burt thought it over and since there are so many boys they will take his old room and Kurt's old bed room." Rachel added.  
"Good thing you guys found those sleeping bags. Well good job for Ryder and them."  
"Mr. Hummel said he's going to tell us what rooms and details before dinner."  
"But it's been awhile, I'm pretty sure they forgot about all the boys' Rachel adding on 'they might change their minds."


	7. RIP Cory Monteith (not a chapter)

We will never forget Cory, Finn was an awesome character and Cory was an awesome actor.


	8. Hey, how is Blaine?

In the hallway: Sam almost passing by Kurt's room when Finn comes out and closes the door behind him.

"Hey Sam."  
"Hey, how is Blaine?"  
"He's good, Kurt too."  
"We should be heading downstairs, heard that Burt is going to call a family meeting before dinner."  
"Think we should let Blaine rest some more, Kurt will stay up here with him."  
"Hey guys." Burt called from the bottom of the steps.  
"Looks like it's now."

Kurt goes to the door and opens it, Finn told him it's a family meeting about the rooms that he will bring up their plates. Kurt shuts the door back close staying with the younger teenager.

"Oh come on!" Jake and Ryder shared the same complaints from receiving the news. Burt waits for them to stop before going on.

"The girls already settled to sharing a bed, so you guys will be fine." Burt added  
"That's because they are girls." Ryder adding while Kitty gave him her 'really/can't believe you said that' look.  
"The girls will be taking Finn's old room or the guest room. It's your choice, and then the other two rooms will be split for the guys."  
"We will take Finn's room Burt." Rachel added.

Finn was sitting on the floor and looks up and smiles at her, she rolled her eyes making him smile even more.

"But why give up you and your wife's room?"  
"Her not being here was one of the reasons and it's a big enough room for you guys. The boys will be taking the sleeping bags and cots until we find more stuff and using Finn's old bed. I will leave it up to guys to who takes what.' Burt continues sliding his hands in his pockets 'Our/my bed will be going to the girls, and Kurt's bed will stay in Kurt's room."

"So you're going to sleep in the guest room?" Marley asks.  
"Right." Burt nods  
"What about Mr. Schue?" questioned by Ryder.  
"I will be bunking out on the couch." he replied placing his hands together.  
"Why don't you just share a room with one of our rooms' Brody ask 'I'm sure none of us would mind."

Finn rolls his eyes.

"No thanks Brody, but the couch will be fine."  
"What about the basement?' Finn asked 'last time wasn't there an old twin size bed down there?"  
"There is.' Burt adds. "It's open to anyone. Ok anything else? Oh how is Blaine?" he stopped about to go back into the kitchen.  
"He's doing better, Kurt is with him." Burt nods 'anything else?"  
"Yeah, what about our parents?' Sam asked. 'I know everyone is thinking it" He says while looking around.  
"We are going to handle that." Mr. Schue said before everyone scattered to get ready for dinner. Finn took up his, Blaine's and Kurt's plate upstairs. Sam later followed after a few seconds while the others ate downstairs either in the kitchen or in the TV room.

"…I just know I can't share a room with Brody." Sam came into the room while Finn was talking.  
"Hey!"  
"Knock, knock." He said while shutting the door behind him.  
"What's the news?"  
"Brody, Puck, Ryder and Jake are going to share a room in Burt's room. Guess I am stuck with you guys." he said with a smile they knew they were going to stuck with his stories and expressions for a long time. "How you doing Blaine, man?"  
"It's better, just needed rest. I have a question, what are they going to do with the bed situation?"  
"My old bed is going into Burt's and my mom's room while the girls get my old room and the bigger bed. Some guys are going to be sharing beds."  
"I will be moving my stuff out and around so there will be more room in here."  
"Oh sweet' Sam started. 'In that case, I call dibs on the door way here. I can totally deck it out."  
"That leads to the bathroom, Sam." Blaine added.  
"Oh, well never mind. Oh and good job at finding stuff today. I tell you it was really interesting going with Puck today." Sam finished as he starts eating.

"Is it true he crashed into the store?" Finn asked

Sam shaking his head no, before swallowing and saying 'no' he picks up his water to get his food down. "He did it on purpose. He said 'in case there were zombies'." Blaine laughs. "That's not the bad part, Brody… doesn't believe in zombies. I know… I can't believe it." He said replying to Blaine false expression of 'disbelief'. Sam notice Finn slowly drifted away from the conversation. "Hey I'm sorry I forgot." Sam chews. 'So… we figure to give the bed to you guys, since one, it's your room and it's you guys. You know just don't… do stuff when we are in the room." Kurt stares at him.

Blaine signs happily and chuckling. "We wouldn't do that to you guys."  
"So, you guys are back together?" Sam questioned.

Blaine looking at Kurt, while he returned the look while holding hands.

"Let's just say, we are at better agreement with each other." Blaine explains.

"Or we could try cutting the bed in half. It would be easier to place it around the room." Finn added with a smirk.  
"You really don't think dad is going to like that." Kurt gives him a dull look.  
"He would understand, your bed is big, and all we need is a saw."  
"We would be cutting for hours."

Blaine places his floor to the side, his best friend notices.

"You full?"  
"Yeah," he answered while pulling back the sheets grabbing everyone's attention.  
"You think you should be getting up?"  
"I've been in bed since we got back. I'm pretty sure I am good, I promise."

He said getting out of the bed and grabbing his plate, telling them he will be back and he left the room.

Brody falls back on the bed from moving it into the room. He was getting tired and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. Both he and Puck decide to take the cots and sleeping bags while the younger boys take the bed. The bed that was in this room was now in the girl's room it wasn't that hard that he thought. Just lying there for a second he thinks of home and what Sam had said not more than 95 minutes ago. He stares up at the ceiling wonder if the same thing was happening there in NY that is happening here.

"Hey dude," Puck hits his leg getting his attention. He sits up on the bed "I'm up." he shakes his head before getting off the bed and over to the cot that he made out. He tiredly slides down on it and wrapped his arms under his head and close is eyes.

Blaine place his plate into the refrigerator for later, "Hey what you doing out of bed?" he heard coming from behind him and it was Burt.  
"Oh putting my food away wasn't really hungry. "  
"Ah.' he nods 'so, who got the bed?"  
"Oh me and Kurt.' the older man's eyebrow arched. 'Don't worry; we won't… sleeping on different sides."  
"I trust you."

Blaine smiled and saying night with a wave. Before he called to him telling him he is happy he is better. The teenager heads to the steps when again before making it up the stairs. "Blaine?" he turns around to see Mr. Schue. "Oh hi Mr. Schue." "How you feeling?" "Good, just about to go to sleep now." he said returning a smile to his teacher before climbing the steps and heading back to the others. He passed Kurt coming down the steps with some plates; his boyfriend could see how tired the younger one was. Once going back upstairs Sam was already at his spot, Finn playing on a game-boy? And he climbed into bed.


	9. What if

_What if you hadn't told them about your feelings? What would happen to your best friend, your teacher? What would they have done to you? You are just a kid but you knew they were coming, you saw them come out of the fog…where did that fog come from. Jake said he felt like something/ or someone was watching him. What if you hadn't told them anything?_

_Ryder kept having this feeling of something bad was going to happen but he all he would do would sneak peeks at the other teenager finding stuff and the teacher that was in the back going through boxes. The time set pass the present time when he would have begged Mr. Schue for them to leave. He notice a few seconds later the fog slowly making its self known as Ryder stops what he was doing when Jake finally said it too. He asked was it foggy outside before coming here. Had he not remembered or not, he grabbed the older man's attention as he walks up to spot the mix boy was at. Ryder studies his teacher before looking back at the window._

_He tells them he doesn't know, he had forgotten as well. The feeling in his stomach had only gotten stronger and he could feel it throughout his body. Jake had notice he was off and he speaks up asking if Ryder is alright. Before he could speak the lights flickered in the store, both boys looking up… Ryder heard his name being called by the other boy asking what was going on. Did he think I was doing this? Or that I had a feeling about this… I could have prevented this from happening and now it was too later. _

_They were coming… slowly from the outside Mr. Schue notice figures coming from the fogs, he grabs the boys attention by calming say 'guys' they became so calm now. The fear that was there was starting to go away but then rushed at us when the people were getting closer. Doors and windows that weren't there at first, started to shake uncontrollably, the glass starting to scatter, cracking before breaking, flying towards them. 'Get down' he hears from the older man. Pulling Jake down, pulling Ryder to the ground. Pulling them behind the shelve, waiting for the earthquake to stop._

_Once it did the teacher telling us to stay put and getting up but never to come back. The boys were on different parts of the shelves where there was a path way leading to the back. Jake leaning on his shelve breathing slowly with his eyes closes. Ryder was trying to get his attention but the other boy was too scared, he could see he was trembling, how did they survive from the day before but only to die now. When the older boy finally got the other boy to look at him he could see his eyes were glossy. _

_The older boy was mouthing out words while the mix one nods. He was about to move when Jake had moved but then he was captured, the younger boy pulled from behind so fast, if he would to blink he would have missed it. He could hear the younger boy scream murdered the boy's screams echo in his ears. He couldn't just leave him as he held his own breath… if only he had told them about his feelings. Right when he was going to make his self known, the mix boy's body fell in the pathway making Ryder jump. The darker skin boy eyes were fixated on him as if he was watching him. Shaken he starts to move backwards away from the stare when he was met with a hand on his shoulder. _

Ryder quickly sits up and pulling his cover back, he sits there for a few before looking around. Everything was normal; everyone was still asleep, still alive. He turns to look at his best friend who slept horizontal on the opposite side of the bed his back facing Ryder. He was sleeping at the end horizontal. It was put to agreement that this would be less awkward. The nightlight in the center plug on the wall was Burt's idea, so he could go room to room to check on everyone making sure they were all in their rooms. He looks around the room to see Puck asleep his cot vertical and facing right, next to him and a few spaces over was Brody, he hadn't moved from the spot he was at; he was also the first one to go to sleep.

Ryder pulls his legs off the bed, dropping his head into his hands before getting up and quietly tiptoeing out the room, leaving the door crack. He then went door to door to check on his friends. The first door he opened lead to the girl's new room, best known as Finn's old room. He peaks in locating the light in the far corner, on the bed it was Rachel was facing the wall horizontal, Kitty facing the other way while Marley slept vertical at the end of the bed. He softly shuts the door back.

Moving to the last room-Kurt's room. He holds onto the door knob as he slowly opens the door, then he sneaked his head in and looks around. Sam was in the far back in his own corner, he had never seen the inside of Kurt's room till now. Blaine was on the right side of the bed facing Kurt as Kurt was facing him on the left both sleeping parallel of each other. Finn was found on the floor on his blue sleeping bag at the edge of the bed, next to a game-boy that was still on and flashing. Ryder closes the door and head down stairs for a drink.

Ryder puts the jag of water back into the refrigerator, letting the door shut softly as he turns around to see Burt standing there startled him.

"Sorry kid."

"Mr. Hummel I was just getting a cup of water…"

"You don't have to explain' he watches as the boy relaxes 'you couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah..." The teenager says while giving quick glances to the older man.

"Well the rest will be up soon, I will start breakfast." Mr. Hummel said walking over to the cabinet, the boy looked confused.

"Wait what time is it?' he said looking out the window 'It's still… kind of dark out."

"Oh I know, it's about five a.m. they're not going to like it but I put timer's in their rooms should wake them up in about 20 more seconds. We need to get up bright and early, lots to do today." He smiles to the teenager as he pulls down pans and plates.

Ryder stares at the man and right on cue different bells went off from upstairs:

In Burt's old room Jake sat up really fast before he could realize it was an alarm that woke him. As he looked over to see that his half brother was not even affected by it, on the other hand Brody had woken up looking around for the noise.

In the girls room Kitty reacts to the noise as she covers her ears with her pillow and yelling out saying 'What is that noise!' Rachel was another story it was like waking up for high school all over again. She was a little startled when it first rung but then she immediately pulled back the sheets and began to get up she's passes Marley who was now on the floor from when it scared her she rolled off. When Rachel had notice she quickly walked back and asking if she was alright she was replied by a nod.

In Kurt's room Blaine had quickly sat up placing his hand to his face and then looking around wondering what the sound was coming from. Kurt on the other hand knew who was behind his divest plan, Finn sits up really fast when he first heard the alarm from the floor with a terrified tired look on his face yelling 'I'm up'. Sam put his bedding in the corner gives out a very tired 'Ahh' before sitting up. Kurt swung around from his bed and through one of his heavier pillows directly where the noise was coming from before it crashed into it and went silent. Sam and Finn falling back into their nest, Blaine slowly lays back but not to fall asleep.

Back downstairs:

Ryder looks back at the man almost amused.

"You do know half of them probably went back to sleep…' He yawned 'exactly what I feel like doing."

"Yeah figures but this will wake them."

He walks to the steps.

"The quicker you guys wake up the quicker you guys can find or see where your parents and family is.' he smiles and walks away 'now that will wake them up."

"Puck come on, get up." The younger half brother said.

"What's the rush it's only…' he glances at the time '5:30."

"Mr. Hummel said if we get up quicker then we will be able to go find our families." The younger boy said while pulling a faded-light blue cotton t-shirt over his head, later fully putting on the shirt.

"How do we even know our mom's or my sister is even out there? You seen our town its crap now, like an atomic bomb went off. Maybe they made it out but we don't know." Puck talks to his brother on the other side of the room sitting on his cot.

"Why are you so negative, we can't just give up hope?" Jake said turning to his brother.

"I'm not but it's pretty hard to hold on when everything is crap.' he gets up 'I'm not saying we should give up.' he said walking over to his half brother, 'but you should brace yourself in case we don't find them." Trying to sugar code it as much as possible before placing his hand on his brother's shoulder then leaving. Jake stands in place for awhile before looking at the other roommate. Jake was meaning to tell him that he really has no idea where is mother was, since the last time she was with Puck's mom.

"We'll find your family." Brody said trying the cheer him up.

"What are you even doing down here? You don't even have family here." Finn questioning Brody.

"How long is this dispute going to go on?"

"Well guy…"

"It's Brody."

"Oh sorry, Boredy.' Brody rolls his eyes. 'Going to go on as far as I am willing to take it. You got a problem with that?"

"What I have a problem with, is you always feuding with me. Yes what I did in New York wasn't right but I have been doing that for years to keep me in school. And yes I hurt Rachel and I hate myself everyday because of that, I never meant to do that and you, and I both know that. Even she had forgiving me and that forgiveness what keeps me going." Finn stares at him.

"Are you done?"

"I am down here because I made a promise to Jake.' Jake looks to him while sitting next to his brother and girlfriend. 'I'm going to help him find his mom and help Puck with his family; I am here to try to help out. I don't know where my parents are now from when I talked to them last. If they are still in New York or not or if what is happening here is happening there but all I know is I can't get to them so I am going to make the most of it here." Brody wrapped up most of the kids who did not know him were nodding in agreement.

"That's what I want to hear.' Burt breaks the silence. 'Everyone deserves a fresh start and that includes him Finn."

"Not sure how it would help.' Jake blurted out. 'I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Puck questioned.

"The last time I heard from her she was with your mom."

"We're going to find your mom." Brody added once more ignoring Finn.

"Back to business, Will and I were talking and we think each one of you guys to go to different homes not your own to check for parents."

"What?"

"Why would?"

"That is a stupid plan." Kitty added last.

"Just hear us out. Say you do go back to your house and something is there that you didn't want to see you could be scarred."

"But even if we go to each other house say we find what you said we will still be horrified." Ryder added

"We can see you didn't think this through all the way, its ok I know it's probably hard since Sue isn't here. Why don't we just take groups to scope out our homes and take it from there. It's not like we're going to go door to door hoping to see a dead body. If anything maybe our parents would be evacuated by now."

"Kitty what are you talking about?" Will pressed.

"The other day while everyone was gone and it was just the girls and Mr. Hummel I was messing around with one of the radios, there was talk about evacuations from parts of Lima before it was later shut down. Whatever happened at the school wasn't the only time people went absolutely crazy and started killing people. A lot of people were evacuated but only until recent it was closed."

"How come you didn't tell anyone about this?"

"And how recent are we talking about?"

"We thought you guys knew…" Marley added.

"Wait you knew about this?" Jake asked.

"Well Kitty tol…"

"Silence Marley you already said too much.' Kitty cutting her off and Jake watches his girlfriend lower her head. 'I thought Mr. Hummel had already known since there was a radio in the kitchen." She shrugged.

"Yeah there is but it doesn't work."

"Ok next time anyone hears or see something make sure you to come to one of us." Mr. Schuester command.

"Now, get going. Jake! Marley! You two are going to stay here, come with me."

They watched as the others walked away while Jake and Marley followed Mr. Hummel.


	10. I don't know what got into you Finn

Chapter 9

"What the hell was that?' Burt demanding an answer but before the two thought of saying anything he continued. Sam had a busted lip and markings on his face that was hidden by his hair but he wasn't the only with fading injuries. Brody was recovering from a concussion with a busted lip, Finn's fist/knuckles were scarred, and Blaine had an ice pack pressed against his shoulder. 'I don't know what got into you Finn but today what you did wasn't the time or place. You could have put everyone's life in danger. Sam's, Brody's, Blaine's and yours."

"But it wasn't even my fault!"

"Hey! I don't care. Now I don't know the whole story, so I want you all to start from the top!"

Burt waits for the four guys that it was directed it to, to speak who sat in front of him with the rest of the teenagers. However, he was mostly speaking to Finn and Brody.

"Well looks like we should go…"

"No stay, better to hear it now then later because after this it will be no discussion after."

"Well, we were going with your plan to go to different houses but first we had to discuss who will be going where…"

Earlier:

"Ok since Burt and Mr. Schue is giving us the chance to go on our own to each other's houses I think we should break it down first. To see which houses to actually go to like for insists…' Rachel looks down and plays with her nails 'my dad's are in fact out of town so it would be useless for anyone to actually go to my house."

"Don't talk like that."

"I'm with Kurt, Rachel. I mean my parents are hours away so I know what you meant but if you want to double check we can." Sam added.

"No,' lifting her sights to them. 'I know for a fact that they are gone it would be no need to waste time going to places we really don't have to go."

Although Jake and Marley were staying home, they were there for the plan and to give feedback.

"Not to be mean but I agree, unless you truly think that your parents will be home then put it on the list, but remember there are a lot of people who was force or willing left already."

"You don't really think our parents would be 'willing' to just leave us behind?" Marley asks.

"Maybe not but I know it would be a whole lot easier to leave some of you behind just to start all over from their mistakes to make it right the next time." Kitty suggests.

"Ok enough Kitty,' Jake annoyed stops her. 'Maybe you guys should split up like you all intended on doing. Sam like you said your parents are not in town, what do you want to do about that? We can try talking to Mr. Hummel."

"Like Brody said earlier maybe this is not happening anywhere else, they are still back in Kentucky."

"Alright two houses down, and since we are at the Hummel-Hudson household those are two more people off the list.' Jake pauses to keep count. 'And like I said earlier, when I left my house my mom was with your mom.' addressing his half brother. 'I don't know about your sister…"

"She made it out." He says.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure, you said a lot of families were evacuated right? Well she was at school that time, if anything the schools would be the first to go right?"

Present:

"Finn I think he wanted to know about the fight." Sam breaks his story.

"Oh sorry, well we later found out that Rachel's house was clear of her dads. Same with Marley's and Jakes house, Marley thinks her mom was still in the school but was one of the ones who was directed out by the cops out of the city. To make sure we drove pass her house but her mom's car wasn't there."

"And I knew that my parents weren't home either, they travel to work when I'm in school. Normally get to work around the time it happened." Blaine explained.

"It was Kitty's idea to go to houses for other supplies such as Rachel's and Puck's and since he was concern about his sister." Brody spoke.

"There were two houses that needed to be checked: Kitty's and Ryder's." Finn ended.

"And this is what started the fight?" Questioning Burt.

"Well just wrapping up what we planned. Sam and I went to Kitty's house while Blaine and him went to Ryder's.' Brody rolls his eyes.

"That's where it starts.' Sam added. 'The others went for supplies and stuff while the four of us searched for the parents."

Blaine nods after Sam's answer, "We took one car to our locations, Finn dropping me and Brody off. Before what happened everything was going ok."

Earlier:

Finn was driving while Brody and Blaine rode in the backseat. Sam was turned around talking to his best friend before they were going to drop him and the other friend off at Ryder's house.

"Dude how do you still have hair gel?" Sam stares at his nicely gelled hair, even if the world was coming to an end; one of the perfect things that kept the same was his friend's hair.

"I never leave home without some; I had a jar in my backpack that day. And besides when we went out looking for supplies I found some more. It's not the kind that I use but I can live with it." The younger teenager wrapped up. Sam turns his attention to the other person. "What about you Brody? Do you use any hair products?" "Not really, well not gel, however I do go through my morning tradition of moisturizing." He ends with a smile. "Man you're like Kurt."

"Rachel is like him too; when we first met it was three in the morning. People made fun of me too so I started taking showers in the morning."

"Huh, and you sure you're not gay?" Finn questions Brody looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"No I'm one hundred percent straight."

"Oh yeah your only into the older woman."

"Well yeah Finn, not everyone trolls the high schools for freshman's... I mean Rachel is but she's actually older."

"Alright we clearly do not know what's going on between you two." Blaine shines in.

"Since you guys are not up for sharing what exactly happened in New York. I think you guys should drop it.' Sam added before checking out the GPS. 'Good thing Ryder entered in his data, or we would have been lost."

Blaine leans forwards between the seats, "Well looks like we are almost there. Ryder and Kitty lived almost three blocks away from each other and didn't even know it." "Yeah who would of thought?" Finn added in with a goofy smile. "Not like it cares now, I wonder if they would have ever notice." "I'm sure they would have Sam, were all still friends after all.' Blaine looks up at the tan and cream color house, 'this must be us."

Brody and Blaine ready to open the before Finn had pulled over to the curve.

Present:

"Of course after Sam and Finn left, Brody and I went inside to look around.' Blaine adds while looking at the person he teamed up with to Ryder's house. Brody nods his head. 'But there was no one there; they must have gotten out Ryder which is a good thing."

"No one was at Kitty's house either, well not her parents." Sam added. Burt was confused and when he turned to Mr. Schuester he was the same. Mr. Hummel turns back to the boys, uncrossing one of his arms, "What do you mean? Was someone there?" "Yeah and the same at our place, someone was there waiting for us." Brody added.

"After looking around, we were going to head back to pick up the others,' Finn picked up. 'That's when something happened."

Earlier:

"Ok there is no one here; we should just head back to pick up the other two…" Finn started to walk back to the main room of the house before moving to the front door. Sam was in agreement with Finn before his pocket vibrated. He debated with himself earlier on if he should take his phone with him or not. He knew about the last time they were out and Finn got a signal but it would be a long shot to get one again. He pulled out his phone and his eyes widen.

Not only was there a signal but someone was calling him, his parents. "Finn!" he yelled out before answering the call. "Hello?" Finn ran back into the room to meet Sam and was greeted by Sam's wondering eyes, his phone to his ear and him smiling.

"Dad, is this really you?" Finn couldn't hear the other end of the call but he got his answer when he saw tears appearing in Sam's eyes. The hand that wasn't holding the phone was running through his hair. Finn was about to ask something when he heard something, when Sam notice he was going to move but Finn held him off and mouthing out he would be back.

Sam stood in the room speaking with his father on the other end. "How is everyone else? Are you all safe?"

Finn heard something in the hallway of the house and went to go check it out, when he looked around and came up empty handed he decided to go back to where Sam was. Before he could leave he was attacked from behind. The person tackled him, taking him to the ground before Finn could figure out what was going on. The person pulls from his back pocket a weapon to hit him with, but Finn could see the person's shadow and before the person could hit him, Finn gather up the strength to toss him off. The person struggled to get his weapon when Finn grabbed for him. He rolled out the way trying to get away from Finn.

* * *

_You know I like to see what you guys think about my story... If you could leave a review or pass this along it would be awesome. _


	11. I love you all

Sorry this is a short chapter it finishes up chapter nine. Please keep reading my story and idk pass alone? ;-;

* * *

Chapter 10

"I love you all." Sam lets his father end the call; after it ends he waits a few minutes before going find Finn. Sam was looking down at his phone before stepping into the hallway crossing to one room to the next; he looked up but was too late. It hit him by surprised when something hit him in his mouth. He takes a step back, stopping himself and touching his mouth when he moves his hands there was blood. Once he looked away, he could see someone swinging at him. The blonde hair teenager ducks out the way and grabs the person before pushing him into the dining room table. He quickly goes to find Finn.

Finn had his person pin down when he was going to punch him and he moved too quickly before Finn could stop himself from punching the ground. He flinches at the pain then gets up, the person waiting for him before he attacked him again. Finn held him off, tapping into his abilities to push him away. He shoved the person into the wall where he passed out. He hear struggling in the dining room and he runs when he remembers Sam.

Sam was held up against the wall, he has his arms blocking his neck, where the person was trying to choke him at. His legs fought to kick the person off him, Sam could feel presser on his arms against his neck, and he could feel he was losing the battle as black spots start to cover his vision. He tries to fight to keep his eyes open; once they slip he could feel the person was pulled off of him. When the blonde hair boy opened his eyes he could see Finn standing in front of him, the blonde hair teenager grabs his friend's attention when he coughs. Sam wipes his mouth.

"You ok?" The taller teenager asked. Sam nods his head before looking at him.

"We need to go check on Blaine…" He was cut off. "And Brody." Sam added when he knew Finn wasn't going to.

Blaine steps out of the house, "It doesn't look like there was a sign of a struggle, so that's good." Brody said following out the gelled hair boy. "Maybe they got out with the others, like what Kitty was talking about." He added, thinking out loud. "Maybe we should try to get the others on the walkments maybe they found something?" "Yeah go for it." Blaine steps away from the door way of the backyard and fiddles with the walkment. "Hey Sam you there?" Brody watches Blaine before checking back in the house for anything that could be useful back at the Hudmel household. Brody was looking throw one of the cabinets when he thought he heard something. He pulls away, silently closes it before stepping into the doorway leading to the other room.

"Hey they are not…" Brody turns around and is startled by Blaine. 'Oh I'm sorry if I scared you." "No its ok, I…' he trails off. 'What were you talking about?" "Oh I couldn't get them on the walkments; maybe they left them in the car." "Alright, we should try them again. Can you get signal in the house?" Brody received an answer when the younger teenager shook his head no. "Alright, well there's nothing here, let's go." Blaine leads the two outside to try and pick up his friends again by walkments but had no success. "Nothing again," Blaine tosses up his arms. "Hmm, I…" Before he could finish he could see a string in the grass, or a web. _Why would a web catch my eyes… unless?_ Before he could react, Blaine moved and walks in the direction of the wire and trips it. "Blaine!" He runs and pushes him out of the way but the explosion went off.

Finn and Sam were on their way to Ryder's house to check on Blaine and Brody. Sam had tried to get Blaine on the walkies but no one picked up, this made Finn pick up the speed to get to them.

Blaine's vision was sobering up from being blurry. He was lying in the backyard from being pushed out of the way by Brody. As he tries to push his self up from the ground lying on his stomach, but found it difficult with his right hand shoulder. His shoulder felt like it was going to give out at any moment before falling to his right elbow; he later manager to shift into a sitting position. "Brody?" He looks around before looking behind him to find the older man was still out. He quickly gets up and runs over to him. "Hey Brody?" He shakes the dark hair friend before he was starting to stir. Blaine looks around waiting for the New Yorker to wait up fully. He lifts up his head, his eyes were half way open as he looks around and notice the house.

"It was a trap…" Blaine turns back around.

"What?"

"Nothing, hey… can you help me up?"

"Yeah." Blaine helps him sit up; Brody presses his hand to the side of his head and hisses.

"You probably have a concussion."

"Yeah it feels like it…' he looks back at the aftermath of the explosion. Later he turns back to the younger one. "How is your shoulder?" "It hurts but nothing broken."

Blaine was on his knees in front of Brody still holding his shoulder before he was tackled out of nowhere by a dark figure. Brody got up quickly to take the person off of Blaine before he could have done any more damage to the younger teenager.

"Hey! Get off," Brody managed to pull the person off before he ran away. Finn ran around the house when they arrived, seeing the smoke coming from the house. Once Sam gets out the car and mouths out 'oh my God.' Finn was already half way around the house to see Brody standing over Blaine, anger washes over him. He runs up behind Brody and pulls him around and punches him in the face. When he falls to the ground he climbs on top of him to start hitting him.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" He yells at him.

Blaine opens his eyes and looks over to see Finn and quickly gets up. "Finn! No!" He gain control over Finn to get him off of Brody when Sam came to help him.

"Finn stop!' Once getting him away, Blaine helps up Brody. 'He wasn't attacking he, he was helping me." Finn's eyes went to Blaine to Brody then back to Blaine.

"What?"

"Someone tackled me when I was helping Brody; he just pulled him off me when you came."

"What happened to the house?" Sam asked.

"It was a tripped wire, I seen it in the grass before it was too late. I pushed Blaine out the way but we were still affected by it. Well I was Blaine must have hit his arm on the way down. I'm sorry about that."

"Hey I rather have an injured shoulder than being dead."

"Ok we need to get out of here before anyone else comes out. Are you guys ok?" Sam questioning.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Blaine noticing his best friend and older friend's wounds.

"We will live, let's go."

Present:

"Ok until we find out what's going on, it's going to be awhile till we go back out. We are going to hide the cars and just stay low for awhile. Ok?' Burt waits. 'Alright, it's almost 6 so everyone get ready for dinner. Kurt when you're ready, help me in the kitchen." He walks into the kitchen while everyone else goes either upstairs or to the downstairs bathroom.

"How's your arm?" Kurt asks.

"It's alright, nothing a little rest would fix." Blaine responses back. Blaine sat with his legs crossed on a box sit while Kurt stood about to go into the kitchen. Blaine had a smirk on his face he tilt his head and looked down then back at Kurt. "Why you ask?" He was catching on.

"Just wondering if you would like to help out in the kitchen is all."

"Help out in cooking or…"

"My dad will be in there with us."

"You know…' he gets up from his seat. 'It never really stopped us before, and I'm not talking about you know. We can still cuddle and' he pause, while getting close to Kurt while the two exchanges smiles. 'Talk."

"Go wash up and then come into the kitchen." Kurt steps away before stopping.

"Or,' Kurt looks back at his best friend. 'I can just use the sink."

"Or you can use the sink."

Blaine smiles and followed Kurt into the kitchen to help start dinner.


	12. Everyone's looking for you

Chapter 11

* * *

They followed Burt's instructions to stay in the house for awhile; they have all been stuck with each other in the house for almost a whole week. The house might have seemed big before the chaos day but now with thirteen people it easily gotten small. Off in on through the days Mr. Schuester had to break up multiple fights, arguments most of them having to do with Finn and Brody. At rare moments has it been with Jake and Ryder, Kurt and Rachel, Jake protecting Marley mentally from Kitty or Finn and his stepbrother Kurt.

Marley & Jake

Once in every while, when the stress of the house would get to everyone, Marley would disappear upstairs. She wasn't the only but she was one of the few to forget where she was, away from the others until someone would find her and bring her down; this time being Jake.

He walked the halls room from room looking in and moving towards the others before walking pass the girl's room. Marley was sitting on the dresser in the girl's room, her hair falling in her face while she read over songs that she had been writing for almost 14 days now. Not being able to get the original journal from underneath her desk at school. It was really hidden in a fake bottle but as long as it was hidden it was good for her.

She did not mean to lose track of time, although it happened a lot. The brunette sixteen year old girl would always tell herself, _Just a few more minutes and I will head down_, but it would always go to minutes later and then to hours. In the time of writing she would also think about her mother, where was she, how she was doing. Although, she knew that was on a lot of the others minds, not just her but this being her she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Even when she's with Jake and the others it was always the same thing but when asked she would never talk about it. Marley didn't want to be a bother and she was getting really agitated when Kitty would talk about her bringing it up. The ex-sophomore thought it is best to not talk about it.

Jake sneaked a peak in every room before coming to the girl's room, it would be insisted to check the girl's room always but sometimes he would find his girlfriend in there. He didn't see anyone on the bed but something caught his eye, Marley his girlfriend on the dresser sitting Indian style. Her brown eyes were glued to the notebook that rested in her lap; the left parted side of her hair was pulled behind her ear while the other covered her right face.

"Hey' he jerks himself from walking, stopping in place and grabbing her eyes, 'everyone's looking for you."

Marley breaks into a smile before pulling her hair that covered her right eye back, "I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time again." She shook her head in disbelief closing her notebook.

"What you got right there?" Jake stepping closer before stopping by the bed, Marley unfold her legs and let them hang from the dresser.

"Nothing just… writing." "Yeah' the mix boy smiled, 'I see that." She shakes her head again "Nothing I just write some things down or lyrics… songs…" "Really,' it wasn't a question 'can I see?"

Marley hesitated looking down at her yellow notebook; she lets out a sharp breathe questioning herself in her head. "Sure." Jake steps more towards her and grabs the notebook from her exchanging with a small smile before flipping through the notes and to the song lyrics. The song lyrics took the form of poems on the line paper; he didn't want to invade her privates with her diary paragraphs of stories that took up the first half; his eyes catching one song.

"Did you write this?" eyeing his girlfriend. Marley lets out chuckle "Yeah but, I'm not done…" She wasn't able to finish when her boyfriend cuts in. "It's good, well the lyrics are, I don't know what it sounds like but I have a tone in my head." "You do?' she didn't mean to sound overly happy 'I mean." "Don't have to feel bad, you should feel happy. Is this what you do when you're up here?" The younger girl nods the boyfriend response by kissing her forehead.

"So, while you here? Is it time for lunch." "No its time for dinner, actually." "What, I couldn't have been in here that long." "You wasn't, we just wonder where you were." "Nothing, just me being up here, Heh." She half laughed before the smile faded leaving Jake to see what was really worrying her. "What's wrong? What is it?" "It's nothing Jake." "Is it what Kitty said yesterday?" She shook her head not looking at her boyfriend.

"Then what is it, Marley you can tell me."

"I'm just thinking what everyone else is. I'm worried about my mom,' her voice cracked. 'I'm worried about the others, how long this is going to last. I just want this to be over and I'm not the only one."

He let out the air she held onto dropping her hand and tightly pushed down on her hands that gripped tight of the edge of the dresser. She held back tears, Jake stood silent. It was no secret everyone was feeling the same way, wandering the exact same thing. "It is hard and were all thinking it, but were here together. Like Mr. Hummel said we need to hope for the best, the others are alright. Don't worry, your mom is fine, my mom is fine, and we're going to get through this." Jake instanced his hand; Marley blushed prior to placing her soft warm hand in his palm. The half Jewish boy pulled his girlfriend with the long brunette hair into a soft hug, before letting go and both existing the room.

Jake & Ryder

Getting Marley to talk was easiest part of this week for Jake, but there was that one person who wouldn't come clean for him. He has been noticing this for awhile, the nightmares and spacing out when someone talks to him; his friend was getting worse. One night, the two accidently slept facing each other, Jake's mistake- he wanted to lie down for awhile; he was talking to Ryder that night before falling asleep on him. He faked an apologize the next day after waking up, he wanted to ease his way into one of his nightmare conversations; however, knowing he wouldn't break for him.

That morning waking up before actually getting up he laid there for awhile, shaking off his tired blinking, foggy mind from sleep when he notice Ryder's expression. His face gave off grimace features, winking, although his face was intact with little emotion; his mind was disturbed.

Jake did not mean to stare but he couldn't shake the gut twisting feeling of his friend having the same nightmare over and over; or what was similar. He taught unwanted urge to not wake his friend, what would be his purpose of waking him other than the fact that he is dreaming up something terrifying and horrible enough to mess with his outer mind when he is not caught up between dark walls of fear and misery in his head while sleeping.

He won't go and talk to Jake or Burt or anyone else for that matter. Jake tells him time and time again that if he needs someone to talk to that he is there, but he won't take that step himself to speak out; and he won't take that step to let someone help him. To be continue….

* * *

So sorry for being awhile for two weeks with no warning I just now started working on chapter 11 not more than a few days ago. Chapter 11 is suppose to be longer and then chapter 12 going over week 2 of being in the house until they get into chapter 13 when all hell breaks loose! The next other chapters are hell as well and the glee kids are in for a lot of stress, misery, hurt, and pain- no death… missing members, a breakdown, bonding of new friends and a shocker event.

Chapter 11 & 12

Jake & Ryder- finishing up about the nightmare

Kitty & Blaine

Burt featuring Finn moments

Kurt & Rachel

Etc…. and I hope it is not too creepy to still have Finn a live in this story but I want to keep him alive for the two stories I am working on now.


	13. Ryder?

_Sorry for taking so long, the next chapters are going to be crazy..._

* * *

Chapter 12

Ryder was beginning to wake up giving Jake the cue to turn over and act to be still asleep, in some way he still was. Jake could feel movement from the other side; Ryder pulls himself up and throws his legs off the edge of the bed. Before Ryder got up from the soft surface he decided to collect himself by dropping his head into his hands. Recovering from yet another nightmare about the same thing for the past few days now; and hasn't told anyone.

He took these few seconds to get his mind set and back into the game. Jake lie awake studying his friend, he has known for days about his friends' restless thoughts, his mind being elsewhere when in conversations, and all leading back to that day. The half black boy wanted to do the right thing, he wanted to give the other boy space but he also wanted to help his friend; and letting his friend suffer wasn't the way.

Jake pulls himself from his comfy settings on the bed, pulling back the covers, pulling his feet to the floor. He stands up and pulls his shirt that was resting on the chair next to his side of the bed. About to change into it and take off his night shirt, he 'notices' Ryder still collecting himself; he takes off his night shirt and places it on the bed before receiving an idea.

"Ryder?" He received no response, he then balls up the shirt he had just taken off and throwing it at his friends head.

"Get up!"

Ryder was startled out of his daydream, dropping his hands away from his face and looked around frantically before yelling "I'm up!"

Jake smiles then picks back up the shirt he was getting ready to but on pushing one arm in, "sure you were."

Ryder didn't get up right away, throwing his thoughts out the window Jake spoke without hesitation. "Ok man what's going on?' he pauses, grabbing the older teenager's attention. 'You've been distance in conversation, you barely talk about anything and when you sleep you're not really sleeping. I know you'll be restless, I know you've been having the same dream."

"You don't know anything man."Ryder cuts in prior to Jake speaking again.

"Dude yes I do, and everyone else been has thinking the same thing. Why don't you just let your ego go and let us help you?"

Ryder gets up and throws up his hands, "There's nothing wrong,' he steps pass Jake leaving the room 'so stop worrying." The half Jewish younger teenager watches helplessly by as his friend exits from the room.

Blaine & Kitty

Blaine spent most of his last few days being far away from Kitty as possible, after the stunt that she pulled two days ago. The gelled hair teenager had still not been able to find all his clothes that the blonde hair cheerio had hidden around the house. Two days ago Finn, Blaine and a few others ventured out of the house for awhile for some peace and quiet. It was getting outrageous in the three bedroom house, Finn's issues with Brody, Ryder staying distance from Jake, Rachel annoying Kurt with her morning singing in the bathroom and taking almost all of the hot water. One of the problems was Kitty pulling a prank on Blaine- she could have went after anyone with her terror but she chose the ex- cheerleader Blaine Anderson-Warbler.

It first occurred when Blaine woke up and took his shower; he was planning to take a drive with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's stepbrother Finn. Kitty was in the hallway still wearing her cheerleader outfit that she hand washes and dries. She was standing in the hallway and gave off the hint that she was going to use the shower next; however she had given the spot to the ex-warbler. He took the spot giving her a smile and responding with a 'thanks Kitty' before stepping in.

Kurt had wonder why Blaine was taking so long he should had have finished his shower more than twenty minutes ago now spending more than an hour in the bathroom. Finn had trailed off the kitchen for awhile, while waiting for the younger teenager between the three. Kurt waits by the door, Kitty had marched herself into the front room, waking to Kurt and giving off one of her grins before sitting down on the couch and snatches the magazine that Marley was reading, from out of her hands.

Right when Finn came back nervous and rushing towards the door, Kurt notice his stepbrother and when he was about to ask what was wrong he heard angry steps colliding down the stairs. Kurt looks over to see his best friend/boyfriend dressed in white and red top with red pants, hair gelled back and white shoes on- cheerleader.

"Blaine?' Kurt bewildered, 'why are you…"

Before Kurt could finished the gelled hair boy stumbled his way stepping passed the older ex-New Yorker and stood in front of the blonde cheerio.

"Where did you put it?" Addressing Kitty the older teenager's eyes flashed with anger. Marley looks where Blaine's eyes were landing on looking at Kitty in confusion.

"Put what?" Arching one eye brow and looking at Kurt and Marley.

"All my clothes, I got out the shower and this' he motions towards his uniform, 'was lying on the chair. Then I went back into Kurt's room and all my clothes were gone!" Blaine dramatically threw his hands up.

"Ok,' Kitty started she gets up from the couch, stepping towards Blaine setting her hands on her hips before folding them. 'Since you obviously think it was me, I will play this game. And after you get back, from wherever,' Blaine stares at her, ''I' will give your clothes back." The senior turns around towards Kurt. "But until then, you can cheer yourself out the door."

Blaine rolls his eyes while Kitty smiles and continues to stare at him. The senior signs and turns around to leave with Finn right after Kurt gave his best/boy friend a sympathetic look saying "If it makes you better, I was a cheerleader too."

Blaine wasn't the only one in the small group wanting to leave the house for that day; Finn had rushed back ready to leave as well. While he made his walk around the house waiting for Blaine to get ready he had adventured his way down into the basement were he found his stepfather.

Burt was just now stepping away from the washer machine wiping his hands on a tan peach towel. Finn stood behind the older gentlemen, eyes somewhat wide, lips parted. Finn became really nervous very quickly, he did not trust his mouth as his mind ramble through thoughts and fears wondering what his stepfather was doing. So the ex-quarterback waited anxiously by waiting for him to be notice.

Burt had notice he had a visitor in his presents but what he did not know it was his very tall and nervous stepson.

Burt had been busy in his time in the house for almost a week and a half, with everyone being stuck in the same three bedrooms, kitchen and living room there were hardly anyone in the basement. Burt had developed a hobby of the pass few days- fixing everything and anything that needed that push to start up again.

The only thing was, everything that he happened to touch would work again, he thought it was just because his history on cars and maybe that's why he is able to fix everything and anything in his path.

It didn't come to mind that maybe a few weeks ago in April that when the end of the world apocalypse hit that maybe: there was some kind of airborne chemicals that injected every human being that was trapped in its mist to give off supernatural superhuman powers. - That was a mouth full…

Not saying that Burt wasn't optimistic and more of a realistic but this was the real world and people receiving powers wasn't a part of their reality. However, thinking back to Ryder's theory back at the market with Will and the other student Jake never left his mind. Also the incident with Blaine, he keeps his eyes on Kurt's boyfriend.

Burt had re-fixed the radio, fixed the garage door-since it will be no use to operate it anymore, he decided to transform it into another room. Fixing the door to stay forever stuck and that anyone from the outside to not be able to open or look inside. Turning the garage space into a lounge/commons spot for the teenagers to go and get away from stress was one of the best things he did. Since they will not be studying for awhile- a lounging room.

Using equipment from when Jake and Ryder with the help of Will had went to the market picking up a lot of man-made supplies, Burt use more of the things to install another shower. Down in the basement- in the far back, surrounded by a noise resistance walls and a double wall for privacy. When all was said and done he rest for awhile before moving to his next project.

For days now everyone in the house had to wash their clothes by hand, in the bathtub, the sink anywhere that could hold. The idea didn't hit Burt until he traveled downstairs to test the shower; he stepped towards the entrance, making his way pass the walls towards the cube. First, he sticks one hand between the glass inside the shower. Second, he turns on the water letting his hand hover in the air feeling the difference of hot and cold water.

He steps back out of the shower area, grabbing a nearby tan peach towel to wipe his hands. He was going to make his way back upstairs when he took notice of the washer machine…

Burt & Finn

Fixing the washer machine wasn't a problem for Burt, opening the back and moving around some wires, fixing the wires- not knowing how it really broke- it was as if the wires had just stopped working. Finn had found his way entering into the basement when his trails came to a stop when he seen Burt; his step dad- wiping his hands on a towel stepping away from the washer.

Finn straightens his jacket nervously as he was hesitant to say anything. _Why was he messing with the washing machine, what did he find out, why is he- himself still down here? _The older boy questioned to himself- he pulls himself away himself out of his thoughts when his mouth moved quicker than his mind.

"What you doing...' half way through he had notice he was too hyper he takes a quick pause before finishing, 'Burt?"

"Fixed the washer," the older man hadn't notice; he breaks into a smile and points towards the machine.

"Oh really, that's… that's good."

"Yeah all I had to do was move around some wires and that was it."

"Is that why it stopped working?"

Burt looks back at the washer before turning back to his stepson, "I'm not sure what made it stop working but I just opened it, gave it a quick look and a magic touch…"

Finn exited out of the conversation a long time ago- a magic touch... That's almost to exact what Finn did not more than a few days go… He gave it his 'magic touch' and tipped the 10 ton washer over.

"I think it should be up and working now, just start with a smaller load then wait awhile before we tell the others. To make sure it is really going too operated."

"I don't see how it's going to work, it practically fell over!"

"What? What fell over?"

"The washer machine," Finn could feel himself heating up.

"And how could a 15 pound weight washer tip over?" Burt was confused and curiosity at the same time.

"Because I pushed it!" Finn blurted out before realizing what he had said. His eyes grew wide while his step dad's eyebrows arched. Finn suddenly stood up straight before awkwardly turning around running back upstairs.

Once his stepson was gone alone with his son and his son's boyfriend Burt had another encounter of bizarre. It wasn't from Ryder and his jinks pose it was the one and only Rachel Berry, She had been much distance since everything had happened besides the bickering with Kurt, she was yet to come around. After the house searching she was able to get closure that her dads was indeed not home, that they had made it out and that healed her dearly. However, there was something else that was eating at her.

Burt tried to be the good listener to what she was saying, nothing made since at first but he received hints on the way. Finn talking about tipping over the washer, Ryder's sixth sense, Blaine's accident, Lima changing forever- but nothing had warn them from what was about to happen.


	14. Where the hell is Burt Pt 1

Chapter 13

Brody remembers the conversation he had with Puck 72 hours ago, those peaceful 4320 minutes never gave warning for what was going to happen. Brody's mind was still scrambled since the moment coming back home, half of the words that was ramped out by the others around him had bunched up together, making it difficult to understand. Even after Puck being helped, and Brody's mind had healed from the outrage- minutes before going insane-but what had happened, how his brother helped him… the older Jewish teenager was close to having a fatal mark. The explosion still rung in his ears, hearing Rachel scream, a panicking Marley and Finn's- of all people- voice echoing in his mind "Where the hell is Burt?" _And where was Mr. Schuester?_

* * *

For the ex-NYADA students and the ex-McKinley students they would never have thought that their days had trailed into the middle of May, that it has only been 47 days since that faithful day in April. Burt and Will gave the ok for Rachel, Puck, Brody and Sam to out to the city hall for a look around. The group of kids practically ganged up on the two adults because staying another week in the house wasn't an opposition.

They left out that morning around 12 o'clock; if they would to leave early then they would make it downtown by 1. Even though they won, they were only allowed to take four people, and the original plan that Burt and Will had was to take out the older kids-none of the sophomores.

Since Rachel was the one to bought up the idea to the householder and the teacher, she was the obvious choice to go. Finn didn't like the idea of Brody going with her so Puck decide to 'take watch'- Finn however wanted to go with them but his stepdad had another idea. A small group would go out as well, closer to the house and get more supplies.

Although they were still stack up for months to come, he knew that the kids were becoming restless. And also the fact that if they had to spend one more day inside that most-some would either go mad or crazy. Kurt yelling at Rachel the other day yet again about her singing was a hint for Burt.

How Sam being able to go was Marley's idea, she had heard about his phone getting service and thought it would be good to try again. For the second group it would be a small group like the one going to the city hall- that group end up being Finn, Ryder and the two new members Kitty and Marley. Kitty spoke up about not being able to go because they were girls and in fact she was right.

At first, the group was set up to be Finn, Jake, Kitty and Marley (this was changed after Rachel's group went out) but it was a sight change to things when the two lovers got into a little disagreement. When Jake decided to make new arrangements at the last minute, Marley became confound, what she had thought was a small argument was later blown into something more. Although Jake protected against his mind that it was for Ryder, that maybe the fresh air would help him and when he decided to stay he didn't mean to make Marley upset.

* * *

Before Finn's group left, Kitty had a small conversation with Jake.

"Alright Puckerman, spill it. What is up with you and Rose?"

"What are you talking about Kitty?" He sighed, placing his flannel shirt onto the chair that sat by the king size bed.

The cheerleader at the time folds her arms stepping towards the half black half Jewish boy. "I'm talking about you and Marley or have you forgotten about her last name."

Jake had tried to cut her off but she had already stopped talking, "I didn't forget but what are you talking about. There is nothing going on with me and Marley."

"As the rest of the house would wish that was true, but I meant about the little disagreement or whatever you two had."

"Were you spying on us?" Jake wasn't furious but he wasn't happy either. He moves away from her, as she turns around following his movement. "So you're not denying it or…" She wanders.

"Look I'm not going; I know a lot of us have been cooped up in the house so I decided to let Ryder go instead of me."

"So this didn't have anything,' Kitty shrugged her shoulders and frowning 'to do with Marley?"

"No,' he calmed dramatically sighing, 'I did it for Ryder ok? He's still having nightmares and I'm worried about him, and I thought if he could get out the house it would do him some good."

Jake showed a sincere look on his face, he had meant what he said but Kitty could see that he was holding something back. Kitty shrugged it off but before parting she had mention something to him leaving a cliff hanger of guilt but it would later fade away once they returned.

* * *

The house felt empty when the rest of the kids left, leaving Burt, Kurt, Will, Blaine and Jake.

* * *

It was Rachel's idea to go out to city hall; she left the real reason for getting out of the house. She gave a full district idea to Mr. Schuester and Mr. Hummel that the journey out would be merely business; collecting new things for the house. Burt and Will weren't dumb but they played it well, they knew they were growing bored and impatient in the residence.

The hour's downtown develop over two hours than what it was supposed to be. The original plan for going out, leaving the house was for Rachel. She did not want the others to worry about her, she was changing and it was concerning herself.

The conversation she had with Burt from the last week before wasn't to worry him. She could felt herself changing, although she stayed in character as her old self with the others. Fighting with Kurt with her singing in the morning was all part of the plan but even she couldn't reject a little fun now and then. She started to become suspicious of her own self, thinking that Kurt knew she was faking, thinking that the others were thinking about her-it wasn't until later last week when she found out it wasn't them it was her.

She needed to get out of the house, she felt selfish thinking it was only her who grew intolerant being in the two story house. So she came up with the idea of getting out of the house, she didn't think Burt would though out the idea to only let out four out of the eleven to get out. However, she was relief that another group was able to get out as well. It became a shocker that Kurt did not actually care to leave the house, Jake gave up his chance to let Ryder go and Blaine polity let the others leave also.

* * *

When they arrived Rachel knew actually were they were heading, she could scene what her friends couldn't, something that would help them but she did not give out hints-an hour ago.

"This way."

Rachel walked pass her friends, her voice working on autopilot. She was like a full body intelligent robot, she walked quickly and steady- much faster than the Sam could keep up, less tiring for Puck, however Brody kept up just fine.

"And where exactly is this way?" Sam questioned, "Rachel?"

"She's on autopilot, just because you keep asking doesn't mean she's going to answer us." Puck walked aside him; straighten out his black leather jacket. When suddenly she stopped, Brody stopped with her while for the other too it was surprisingly startling.

"Were going somewhere safe, this could be what we need."

Sam and Puck exchanged doubtful looks, amusing at most.

"Keep us safe from what."

Rachel nods her head, turning around, "We need to move…"

"Where are we going Rachel?"

"We are being followed."

* * *

It wasn't long till they were surrounded; they stood in the center with rumble and debris all around them. What was left of buildings stood broken around them, they were chased there, the feeling Rachel had gotten was a fail. She felt used and betrayed; her friends were scared, even Puck was terrified then though he wouldn't show it. He stood to the side of Rachel, holding out his arm for her not to pass.

She lowered her head, frequently looking back at her friends, "I'm sorry, I thought I was feeling a presents…"

"Hey it's ok, this wasn't your mistake,' Brody reassured, 'just help us fix it."

Rachel needed to act fast, after the betray present was washed away with her guilt, she was feeling a much brighter presents at hand. He's not Finn Hudson but his ability was far from strength but with anger, confusion, and a little help; his new ability can be very great. She just did not know what type of ability it was, she had to try.

"Noah, I need you to punch the wall."

What she had thought in her head, that he would walked up to the wall, cracking his fingers pull back his fist and smash the building to pieces was pushed away cancelled with the word "What?" Rachel snapped back to her senses.

"Why would I hit a wall Rachel, I like my hands."

"Hit the wall."

"You're not answering my answer Rach, why would I hit the wall."

"That group is getting larger!" Sam noticed.

"Noah,' she yelled 'hurry before it's too late."

"No way Berry, I'm not breaking my fingers, why don't you have the New Yorker do it."

"Because his abil…' she stops herself. 'Look' she rubs her head. 'Just listen to me! You have to trust me, this will work."

"I still think you're crazy."

"Do it!" Scary Rachel pulled a flinched out of Puckerman.

"Alright, alright jeez Berry," '_don't kill me'_ he thought as he back away from her moving towards the building. He takes a deep breath later releasing, relaxing his shoulders; he then balled up his right hand into a fist holding into his left palm. Taking yet another deep breath, pulling back his arm, letting out a small yell as his hand collided with the building. His body having a late reaction as he pulls back his hand, while the others thought the building would crash down but yet again was wrong.

"That wasn't what I had expected…" Sam muttered.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Puck shook his hand from the painful hard encounter.

"Oh my gosh!' Rachel covered her mouth, 'are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. What did you think would happen?" Puck yelled.

"I'm sorry; I should have coached you better…"

"You think?"

"Guys…" Sam tried.

"Or something else, I can't punch a wall!"

"But you can, you just need to focus."

"What more can I force on, I was focusing on the wall."

"She obviously thinks you can break this way, maybe you should focus… pass the wall?"

Rachel sided with him, "Faith, that's what you need. If you have faith that you can move the wall and if you focus; then you can. Move. The. Wall."

"Well' he drags out the l's 'maybe I don't want to: 'move', 'the', 'wall'." He finger quoted.

"Look I think you two should hurry up." Brody steps up to the both of them. Rachel held out his hand to pause him.

"Noah, you have to listen to me, you have to move the wall. If that wall does not crash down, those people will come and they will get us. And Burt and the others and Jake, they are all going to be looking for us. You have to do this."

"Rachel, I can't break a building."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Sam yells.

"What?" Rachel and Puck yelled in unison, Rachel's voice was much lighter than Puck's but both shared the same frustration.

"Look whatever your trying to prove here, then you have to prove it fast; that group, it's getting bigger."

Rachel looks up quickly previously to pulling her attention back to her ex-rocker classmate.

"Puck it's now or never, you have to think about everyone. The ones who are not here, everyone who is out of the city…' She threw out her arms, 'the ones in which are missing; your friends, us, Jake; everyone!"

"Where is Brody?"

Puck looks behind Sam but no one was there, he was just here a couple of minutes ago, where could he gave gone? If he was alone in the town full of people who are out to get us-Jake he went with Finn and the others. Puck and they had left before Jake had changed his mind in going with Finn, which means he just came to the realization that his half brother is not in danger. However, he couldn't help but think back to when he was with Ryder and Will. Why does everyone's mind go back to that day? Puck was brought back out of his mind sinking into his thoughts when he heard Rachel scream. He whipped around to see the people where moving.

"Damnit what am I suppose to do?" he had no choice but to react, he put all his fear and hate into his fist as he balls it up as he pulls it back and thrusts it against the wall.

* * *

_more is coming ;D_


	15. Run Pt 2

Chapter 14

Brody fell from up above from nowhere into a location of debris and trash bags and metal large trash cans. It was pure luck for him to fall on the soft surface of plastic than rubble. He had tried to level himself not to tumble over and roll onto the concrete. His hand moved over to his injured side that was damaged from the impact when he fell into the cans.

He doesn't remember how he had gotten separated from the others, one minute he was listening to Rachel and Puck arguing- which was by the way kind of funny to later being thrown? Toss- falling into the trash cans. Brody carefully removes himself from the wreckage, placing his feet on solid grounds as he wanders on his quest to find his friends.

_Damnit,_ Puck thought before he finally swallowed everything-pride and all as he pulls back his fist before releasing it against the hard solid wall. As soon as his flesh fist connected with the building instead of hearing a cracking and feeling pain flow through his body he could hear echoing cracking and the ground quaking around them.

He watches in awe with Rachel and Sam as the building shifted colliding with the roll of buildings before it in the line falling. Crashing into each other tumbling down on the plow of creatures; leaving the teenagers speechless-aside from Rachel who wasn't suffering from shock because it was she who knew what Puck could do.

Rachel watched as the ninja like non-human creatures scattered like insects while the others were squished and trapped by the fallen bricks and loose metal and objects that escaped from the betray building that fell. Puck breaths heavy as he watches amazed in what he was able to do, he didn't have to look at Sam to know that he was shocked too, but little did he know that he seen what was like the same thing weeks ago.

Smoke climbed the air from the impact and that was when they came, Rachel almost cried out as she gasps not knowing what to do. She felt as if it was her fault, she did not think through her calculations all that clearly… they were all suppose to be gone. However, from the screaming unmanly creatures coming towards them she was wrong, it wasn't until the blonde in the group having the clearest plan that shift them all to move.

"Run!" Sam screams when he grabbed a hold of Rachel's arm, as Puck second it-following behind them.

He has been on the run for almost five minutes now; before the run he could hear footsteps coming towards him. First the New Yorker heard what sounded like a loud explosion- ringing his ears his arms covers his ears as he bends forwards when he felt powerful winds and rubbish brush pass him. The NYADA student hisses from the unexpected impacted, quickly turning around once the air had cleared-wondering what had happened.

The second thing to happen was the screaming coming from behind him follow by a familiar voice coming to the realization that it was from Sam Evans. The blonde had stopped him in his tracks, it was no delay once hearing him he wanted to find his friends but his plans were changed when he heard the footsteps stepping towards him… then moving faster so he started to walk faster away from them until he could feel as if a stampede chasing him- leaving him on the race to get away.

His luck ran out when he guessed on every turn to get away until his last turn, which cost his ill-timed to run into a dead end-a brick wall. He runs, stopping in front of the wall touching it and looking up admiring the height of the wall knowing that it was no way for him to get out. He quickly turned around when he could hear them, his back pressed against the brick. The breaths he desperately tried to collect- found its self lodged-stuck in his throat.

He was exhaling and inhaling abnormally fast, breathing heavy, his vision shaky; he was afraid- he had notice that the stampede was false in his mind and once seeing his chaser in front of him. It was only one person that was chasing him, his panicking was dying down however, and he still could not get out.

The person/the non-human ninja creature was making its way closer stepping into Brody's blocked alleyway. It would be difficult to make a run for it when he was blocked off. Brody's eagle spread arms that were against the rough texture of the brick wall fell to his side, his knees that were tipping away from the wall had straightening; his body was relaxing before his mind could before it lagged behind catching up. As the person was adding more steps towards him, the young adult's mind was restarting, his eyes that were dilating from fear, had transformed into dull iris of controlled confidents; and his worrying turning into him waiting.

Once the man was not far from reaching distance, the younger man in that alley looked into the masked ninja's eyes, going deep into his soul before grabbing a hold of his attention.

"How about you walk' the younger mans pupils focusing in and out forcing obeisance from the other man 'away and leave us alone."

Brody kept staring into the creature's soul until the un-inhuman being slowly turned and walked out and away from the alley, and leaving not in the direction of the others but on his own. Fifteen seconds later the young man's mind rest again, he blinked away cobwebs, shaking his head awake wondering/ back tracking to what had happened. His mind was scrambled again when he heard another scream this time coming from a woman. Rachel, yelling out 'Noah'; Brody's body moved before his mind set for the course.

Sam heard the unwanted scream that rung in the air; he was split from the others when he yelled for them to run however, that was almost six minutes ago and in that time he tried to a great extent to find the others. He had not ran into any of the gangster ninja things however he did not run into Brody, Rachel or Puck either. His chances were slimming, losing until hearing Rachel.

Maybe he should have joined the track team, he made it to the spot in recording cracking time, when this is all said and done and the world goes back to normal-he will join another team. He joined the group in almost in unison with Brody however Sam gotten to his friends first to find Puck on his back suffering from a wound located on his side-maroon.

"What happened?" Sam took the words right out of Brody's mouth.

Rachel in doubt, "I don't know… fir-first he was… oh my God is that blood?"

She covers her mouth not being able to finish. Sam looks at her then at Puck, he calms her down by placing a hand on her.

"I wish Mr. Schuester was here…" She whispered to no one.

Sam was pressing weight on Puck's side, he couldn't see how bad it was, he didn't want to move him if it was really bad. Sam looked up for a second to see a frighten Brody.

"What happened? How did you get away?" Sam was questioning about when he disappeared from the town hall.

However, Brody thought he was talking about the brick alley. "I don't know' he pauses and swallows 'one minute he's there and then a second he vanished."

Sam was confused, thinking that whoever these things were it really did a number on him… and people just don't vanished… or so he thought earlier this year before all this happened.

"We need to get him home…"

An hour after Finn and Rachel left, the four were left alone in the house. Burt was in the kitchen, cooking getting ready for when the rest of them come home. The boys were split up in the residence, almost. Kurt and Blaine were together in the garage- nothing bad of course. Burt made sure of that, he implanted a small radio in the room. Not saying that Burt doesn't trust his son because he does but since the fourth month he has to share a house full of teenagers. And when it comes to teenagers, well they are teenagers.

While he was in the kitchen Burt could hear what sounded like stumping-but it wasn't. It was a moving sound, and shaking of the lights it didn't sound per say that someone was angry. However, something was going on upsets. It would end and start up again every few minutes, the two adults would exchange looks-wondering what was going on upstairs. It wasn't going to expire and they knew that, Will calmly stood up sighing, he took one step and so did Burt. He stopped in the dividing doorway of the kitchen and the living room.

The householder held out his hand stopping the teacher, "I'll check." Will nods and let's him carry on

Jake hallowed out the room, moving everything he could and that was in the way and that would be easy to move back, around him. He didn't mean to make that much of a ruckus, he wanted to do a couple of dance moves- since Burt made the lounge room a few weeks ago he was able to dance there. But however he wasn't able to dance in there all the time. So because of that, the upstairs room, the girls room had more space and easy to move around stuff.

Burt watched from the side lines, in the doorway of the girl's bed room, he had never seen Jake's talent. He known all the kids were in glee and knew they all had a special talent but not knowing what. He leans on the wooden wall, admiring the movements.

"So that's what all the noise was coming from."

Jake turns around startled; he opens his mouth to talk but then shut it, and nods.

"Sorry, I'll put everything back."

"No its ok, just do it before the girls get back." Burt trademarks his hands into his pockets while walking into the room. "So this is your talent. With Marley she has her voice like most of them and her writing.'

Burt talking about Marley and her songs got his attention.

'Don't worry, she showed them to me, we had this conversation already. And I am not here to start up any kind of mess that went down earlier today." Burt was talking about the last minute exchange between members on Finn's team; Jake straightens his stands.

"You're good, I can't do those moves and I couldn't keep up with a lot of it but it was good."

"I do it when I can; it helps to clear my head."

"You do know I made that spot in the garage for everyone."

"Yeah but not everyone wants to see me dancing around in there and besides I like to do it alone.' Jake breaks into a small laugh, 'That sound wrong."

"Yeah but I know what you meant and I know the guys wouldn't mind, maybe not that cheerleader but… you know."

"Yeah, she's something else."

"Well I am heading back downstairs; if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Jake rolls his lips into his mouth, and waves at Mr. Hummel, he turns around about to steady himself to start dancing when Burt stopped.

"If you ever need to push off some stress, you can use the basement, it's big enough for your dancing and quiet."

The half black boy turned around, "Thank you Mr. Hummel and for everything."

"No problem and its Burt." After witnessing the boys smile he left.

Right before Finn and his group came back and then five minutes for Rachel and them barging through the door, Kurt had a talk with his boy friend/best friend. At the time being the two weren't together per say. During the two to three hours while the others while away from the house, for awhile the two were together but then Kurt went to talk with his dad while getting a snack or two. Once he had returned Blaine was woken from the short nap that had claimed him a short while ago-leading his best friend to leave for awhile.

Blaine hadn't tried to fall asleep it had just happened, he was lying on his back on the soft comfy couch when it occurred. One minute he was laughing and talking to Kurt then a two minute pause later and he was out. Kurt could notice he was sleepy, the gelled ex-warbler might have not notice but they wouldn't have a best friendship if the two didn't know each other well.

Kurt remembered turning around about to tell Blaine that he was going to get some snacks, that's when he notice the quiet softly sleeping person on the sofa. Blaine had slept for 20 minutes, he woke up and Kurt was gone for 30 minutes.

He came back to see Blaine awake standing in front of the garage door that cannot be open, his back facing Kurt- as the older boy walked in with a tray of snacks.

"Oh good you're up, I thought u were going to sleep for the rest of the day." Kurt smiles walking over and placing-sitting the tray down. When he had rose back up he found Blaine still facing the same way.

"Blaine?"

He was going to pull him into a small conversation about the snacks he brought back and having a small conversation with his dad and Mr. Schue but he couldn't spike his boyfriend's attention. And the chestnut hair teenager was growing concern.

"I miss them, Kurt."

Finally he spoke, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what 'them' he was preferring to. He was talking about his family, his mom, his dad, Cooper. When Kurt, Rachel, Puck and the others went to Blaine's house no one was there. There was no side of anyone coming back home after they left the city to go to work, just a spotless house.

"And it's not just them, I miss them all Brittany, Unique, Artie… Tina" He couldn't see his best friend's face but telling from his voice- it was layer between different emotions but he with heartbroken and had thought long and hard about it. He had known that something was bothering Blaine for the past few days-hours but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Half of my family is here so I can't truly say I know what you're going through, but Carole is my family too and I miss her dearly."

Blaine swallows and nods, he tries to sober up. Although the senior wasn't crying he had sniffed and he tried to push away his feelings -everyone is missing someone.

Blaine finally turns around; in his hands he was holding a keychain with a key on it, the key that would unlock his house. He looks to Kurt while he lightly strokes the softness of it; he held it close to him like a special Christmas ornament. It takes him awhile before he could get himself to look into Kurt's eyes but when he did he gave a small smile.

Since Kurt was closer to the door he could hear entering-Blaine couldn't hear doors shutting on his end because that was how good Burt had sounded off that room. The older teenager turns his head and smiles, "Finn is back."

Finn nicely orders the few members of his team to sit their stuff that they brought from the stores they hit in the front room. Jake made his way from upstairs to their level just in time to see the taller ex-teacher poke his head into the kitchen. He was searching somebody or a few someone's who were not here.

"Hey Jake, have you seen Burt or Mr. Schuester?"

"No, not since a few hours ago after we talked,' Finn nods and looks around the house some more. 'Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing," The older teenager pushed off.

Jake didn't try to push farther instead he admired the accessories that they brought back.

"Was it good,' Jake signs 'to get out of the house?" He looks through the stuff.

"Yeah it felt great, thanks for letting me take your spot."

"No problem man, I'm happy it help." Ryder wasn't lying getting out of the house was a stress reliever, and he was grateful that Jake gave it up.

Jake was going to go through what all they brought but seeing one of the members, Marley he started to remember about earlier. He wasn't upset anymore but something didn't sit right with him, the two had seen each other but it was the half Jewish who turned away. He moves away from Ryder, patting him on the back before existing the room, Marley notice because she was going talk to him. However, after his new exist-leaving the room she stopped and trailed off to the boxes.

Finn helped move the boxes away, farther into the living room and had the kids sort them out, he forgot about looking for Burt and Mr. Schue thinking that maybe they are downstairs, out of reach for now.

"Alright, let's start here…" His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the door open and he moves to see who it was. It was Rachel; she didn't waste any time in ordering Sam to lay the injured friend down on the floor. Ryder and the others were on Finn's tail as the brown hair teenager helped Brody move away the table.

When the two were in the garage they heard all the commotion and the sound of bickering, Blaine quickly looks at Kurt before the two hurriedly made their way towards the others. That's when they came in on Finn questioning the group that just arrived.

"What happened?" He watches as Sam lied down a grimace looking best friend known as Puck he was surveying from a wound on his side. Before placing him on the hard surface, one of the girls grab one of the material plastic they found at one of the stores, laid it down.

"We're still not sure…" Sam answered.

"They came out of nowhere…" Puck mustered out, Finn was surprise he had not lost concision yet.

"Wait… so you seen them…" Kitty questioned, she never thought Ryder was losing it but to get word that someone else had seen these people…it made everything feel so real.

Whatever goodness Ryder had gotten from being out of the house returned when he heard about them being ambushed. Marley and Kitty both tries to calm Ryder, the long brown hair girl rubs his shoulder. Blaine and Kurt made their way through the kitchen to see Puck lying on the floor.

"Where the hell is Burt?"

"What do you mean… where is Burt and Mr. Schue?" Rachel sound rattled.

"I don't know," Finn did not notice his stepbrother and Blaine in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Did they leave?" Ryder was worrying, freaking out at the same time.

"He wouldn't just leave would they…?"

"What are you talking about Finn?" Sam questioned.

"They are not here!"

"My dad wouldn't have left us here alone to rot, how dare you even think that!" They turned to see a furious Kurt standing behind them with Blaine.

"He isn't here…."

"Doesn't mean he would just up and leave, something had to of happened." Blaine avenged Burt and Mr. Schuester.

His boyfriend stares angrily at his stepbrother Finn, while he tries to look else were-and at this time no one notice the last member of the group to enter into the room except for one person… Marley.


End file.
